


The Demon Inside

by zara1581



Series: Black Butler [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Demons, F/M, Grim Reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zara1581/pseuds/zara1581
Summary: Sebastian + Demon Reader:You're a demon so bad that you were kicked out of hell by Satan himself. When Sebastian and his young master, Ciel, end up stumbling into your home on earth, when being sent by the queen after people start to go missing, and then turn up weeks later dead at the undertakers shop. You quickly feel some weird connection between you and Sebastian as they force you too live with them as proof that you weren't the one kidnapping and murdering people. How will you fit in with the crazy people at the Phantomhive manner and was Satan correct in banishing you from hell?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader, Sebastian/Reader
Series: Black Butler [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875388
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Black Butler





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: bad language, mentions of blood, violence 
> 
> -I don't own the Black Butler characters

*Flashback*

The darkness of the throne book surrounded you, as guards hissed and growled, trying to scare you. You glared back at them which actually made them jump away from you in fear. You were a powerful demon and everyone knew all about you, especially how dangerous you were. So the reaction from them was very expected.

You looked forward again to the giant figure sat in his equally giant throne scowling down at you clearly displeased. His skin grew red like fire in different places, constantly changing around his body. It was said that the red blasts was the energy from hell bubbling within him, and that it was the very lava under you that flowed through his veins.

"Kill my guards and I'll kill you. Unless you kill a useless one, of course." his deep voice filled the dark and empty room. You could sense the other demons in this hall, almost all of them had shown up before you had got here. All were silenced by the mighty being before you.

You watched as he tightly gripped his arm rest. His hand so strong, he cracked the gold that embodied it. You sensed his anger increase and simply stared towards him as lava began to fall down the walls of the building. As it fell, it would land in the giant lava pool below creating bubbles of heat that popped and sent chunks of lava flying.

You could sense fear like it was dripping off the guards all around you, they say that demons don't have feelings, which was true, but the great king of hell could make even a rock feel afraid. The only thing not currently scared out of there mind was you. Out of the corner of your eye you saw a guard take a step back, but this was a mistake as the ground behind him was unstable and began to crumble.

"Hey watch that edge" you called to him.

He jumped at your call but a bigger shout is what finally sent him to his doom.

"Enough!" The great king shouted.

The shout echoed throughout and bounced off the walls before the ground under the demon gave way and he fell screaming into the lava below which would now kill him extremely slowly and painfully.

"Ugh that was one of the useless ones. Waste of space, completely disposable" you heard from the throne as screams echoed around the building bouncing of the walls and striking you hard in the chest.

"How dare you!" You seethed at the king.

"What was that" Satan leaned forward waiting for your response.

"How dare you say that you evil creature, you could have saved him" you growled out at him and grabbed your horns in desperation at the continued screams from the demon below, desperately trying to drown them out.

"I don't know why your so worried about him when you should be more worried about yourself. Also if you haven't realised yet I'm the great evil king so 'evil creature' is actually a very accurate description of me, in fact if the humans knew about us I'm sure that's how they would describe me and how they would probably describe you too" He followed with a laugh.

The screaming from below began to die down as the demon was finally being silenced by the lava, the other guards around you began to laugh along with the king. Clearly all enjoying your humiliation and the demons pain.

"Why? I haven't done anything you just summoned me here" you finally released you magnificent black horns to look up.

"(Y/N) (L/N) you're a powerful demon, but your terrifying presence here is at its end. I here by banish you from hell on the account that you have been planning to murder me" he smirked.

"What!" You shouted and tried to rush forward.

However you couldn't only take a couple of steps before you were grabbed roughly by the horns and then forced down into the stone floor. A large snap was heard and pain followed as one of your horns was snapped in half. You then felt your large black wings being tied with chains, which was also very painful, as it dig into the soft delicate flesh and awkwardly pinned them to your body.

"Yes, your accomplice told me. All I had to do was give him a free pass on everything to do with my murder and also give him the soul that he had been fighting a much stronger demon for." Satan waves his hand and your thought to be friend walked out and stood next to the king

You said nothing and only glared at the demon that looked pretty pleased with himself so Satan continued "he also told me something very interesting, all the demon murders that have been going on. The cause of them was you" and his smirk widened.

"Hey wait-" you were cut off.

A black swirling cloud surrounded you cutting off your vision, the last thing you heard was "goodbye (Y/N)" before you felt your entire body shift as you were sent away from hell forever.

*Flashback End*

That happened thousands of human life times ago. That happened so long ago that you had completely lost count of the days that you had been wondering the earth. During Your banishment, you travelled the earth, eating souls and playing tricks.

Everyone's heard the myth of 'The demon that roamed the lands' and you were proud that you were the one who started it in the first place. Demons on earth weren't a known thing, until you began to create havoc wherever you travelled. You considered it to be like revenge on all those who kicked you from hell and your home, now it was much harder for demons to steal human souls as the humans were far more aware of the demons that were praying on them.

Now however you had settled down into an abandoned area of London that sat next to some of the poorer parts of the city, this kept you hidden and out the way of prying and suspicious eyes. Here you could also stay in your demon form as there was no one to spy on you. Your broken horn had grown back over the years, but it was now a slightly different colour. Still blacker than it ever could be, but the broken half that had regrown was now more of a holographic black.

Your black wings were still chained together as you couldn't break the demon proof metal on your own, this kept them pinned to your body. The metal had dug through your feathers and rubbed the delicate skin making it ugly, raw and painful, the feathers also couldn't grow here due to the chains killing any new feathers instantly. You could still hide your wings though, to fit in with the humans it was just highly uncomfortable for you to do so.

You were completely alone on earth but that was by choice. You knew that any relationship you had with a human would end in pain. Pain that you didn't want in the sad life that you now found yourself in.

But demons didn't have feelings. Right? Wrong. Well... sort of wrong. you were the only demon who was cursed with the horrible weight of feelings. This also meant that you felt the deep set hole inside that only loneliness would be the cause of.

When your sadistic human life ended and you became a demon something went wrong and you were left with what you called a dead soul. The soul was physically there although it wasn't really alive, it was enough that you could pass as human if anything other than a human came sniffing about, however it did attract demons when they were close enough to smell it, as it had a very sweet scent that demons adored.

This gave you another chance to take your revenge on those who hurt you, by hurting or even killing those who tried to steal your sweet smelling soul.

You laid on you back on a fallen marble pillar while the rain pelted down onto your face with closed eyes, you didn't feel the cold as you were a demon, and the rain matched your grim mood. It was going to be another very long and boring day waiting for some poor lonely soul to wander into your home.

*Sebastians POV*

"Good afternoon young master" you spoke as you entered the young masters study.

"Sebastian" Ciel acknowledged

"I have your earl grey tea with a slice of red velvet cake that the queen sent along with this letter" you placed the letter down on Ceils desk as well as then pouring out his tea.

You heard Ceil open the letter and then begin to read it, you placed his tea and the red velvet cake down letting him eat and read the letter at the same time, you then waited to be dismissed to your other household duties.

Ciel finally put the letter down and then turned to you "Sebastian we're going out. I'll explain in the carriage"

"Yes young master" you spoke following him out of his study.

*Time skip*

Now out of his study and in the carriage Ciel was watching outside the window as buildings went by quickly and this was when you decided to speak up "not to be rude sir, but you said you would explain this little outing once we entered the carriage".

"Well first we're heading to the undertaker. A lot of people are going missing on the outskirts of east London and the queen has asked me to find them and the culprit to their disappearances. We'll head to east London once we have the information that the undertaker may have" Ciel didn't look at you.

"Sounds interesting" you smirked.

*Time Skip*

Finally you had reached the undertakers shop and went inside the dark creepy building "Undertaker you in here" you heard Ciel shout.

A loud creepy laugh sounded and one of the coffins slid open to reveal the very person you had been looking for "Do I finally have the pleasure for fitting you for one of my coffins milord".

"No. We're here on the account of people going missing in east London, do you know anything undertaker?" Ciel asked.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't whose to know maybe a little laughter could jog my memory" the undertaker began to laugh as he spoke.

"Sebastian see to it would you" Ciel told you.

"Yes my young lord" you nodded as Ciel turned to leave.

*Time Skip*

It didn't take very long until you had the undertaker in fits of laughter and drool dripping out of his mouth, you heard the door being opened behind you as Ciel walked back in.

"Well, undertaker, heard anything about theses people?" Ciel placed down the pictures he had in front of the undertaker.

"Yes in fact I have. All of these people have been given to me at one point or another but I usually find them in a bag just outside my door and usually is has a note on it with a joke and a small bag of coins in payment. Whoever is dropping them off knows what there doing I'll tell you that." undertaker answers.

"What state are they in when they come to you?" Ciel asked.

"Their bodies are usually intact but they always have a very dead and soulless look on there face" undertaker said.

"Are the pupils in there eyes intact or are they missing?" you asked, cutting off Ciel.

You felt the annoyed stare from him when undertaker spoke "no, they never have any pupils just dead colour. And that's with all of them, that's one of the things they ever have in common when they come to me. Also they are all from a very poor background of living"

"You know something Sebastian" Ciel said.

"Yes but it's not for here" you answered.

"Right tell me in the carriage" Ciel said and then turned to leave but was stopped by the undertaker.

"Tell me young lord have you heard of the myth of the demon so bad they were cursed out of hell itself" the undertaker spoke laughing at the end.

You froze at this, you had certainly heard of this myth or actually truth you had been a demon for quite some time before the trail of said demon, it was a very famous case in hell and Satan used it as an example in every way to keep his subjects in line. In fact the demon that ratted the poor demon out to Satan had been in contest with you for a soul which you were ordered off of by Satan, you quickly put two and two together and realised that he had given up information for the soul you were both pursuing.

You had never met the demon who was cursed away, which meant that even if you were to come in contact with them you'd have no idea as to there real identity, as at the time you had been too angry to even want to turn up and bother with the trial. You were the stronger demon out of those who were fighting for the soul but ultimately you were forced away from it, this was the founding reason why you hated the gods and thought that they were all a bunch of lay abouts, which was true.

"No, what is this myth" Ciel asked.

"Well like I said, there was a demon so bad that the very ruler of hell banished the demon for all eternity. That same demon now wanders the earth stealing souls and causing havoc" the undertaker said.

"Hump. Sebastian, we're leaving" Ciel turned away again and left the building you following behind.

"Take care young lord" was the last thing you heard before you shut the door to his shop.

*Time skip*

"Well Sebastian explain why you asked about the eyes" Ciel prompted.

"When a demon takes a soul usually they have a dead soulless look in there eyes, there pupils shrink so small that they are basically non existent" you explain.

"So do you think it has something to do with that myth the undertaker was babbling about" Ciel asked.

"That is not a myth young lord. The entire story is true, the demon who was banished to earth is the reason you humans know about us higher beings in the first place, and if we are dealing with this demon then as you humans say in a crisis god help us all" you answered.

"I never thought you'd ever be asking the heavens for help" Ciel smirked at you.

You said nothing so Ciel continued "we're now heading to east London, where all the kidnappings have been taking place we'll see what sort of underworld criminal we're dealing with".

"Yes young lord. We shall see" you smirked at Ciel, the carriage still making its way down the cobbled streets.


	2. Chapter 2

*Sebastians POV*

You sensed an extremely sweet and exquisite soul nearby but couldn't detect the direction you had to go to find it, the soul was more attractive than even Ciel's soul, dare you say it. You had to find it, it was desperately clawing at your insides.

But it wasn't in the way you expected, you didn't want to consume this soul. Instead you just wanted it near, you wanted to own the person who it belonged to, you didn't want anyone else, demon, human, animal anything to touch what belonged to you.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted and you looked to him.

"Yes young master?" You smoothly said.

"What's got you distracted? I've never seen you like this before." Ciel frowned.

"I'm just sensing an interesting soul somewhere in there" you pointed to the expanse in front of you.

The citizens you and Ciel had been speaking to had all told you to stay away from this area which seemed like a collapsed marble building with greenery and vines growing up the side, like the earth was trying to take the land back. All the citizens told you that inside this area there were demons and monsters that steal you soul and smash up your body.

Obviously Ciel being Ciel saw this as a challenge and now you had began to walk into the marble structure. You had an umbrella over Ciels head to keep him dry from the pelting rain, you also felt the exquisite souls strength getting stronger making you walk much fast to reach it. You heard Ciels annoyed huffs but he didn't say anything and just sped up to you.

You were going to find that soul and nothing could stop you. Finally you came across a young woman lying on her back allowing the rain to drench her and drip to the floor using her body. You sensed her soul and you realised that this was the soul you had been searching for since you had stepped out of the carriage.

She wasn't dressed in the conventional dress for this era and country but she was still beautiful, the rain making her skin even more shiny and smooth. She didn't seem affected by the rain and cold, which did seem odd but you shoved anything out of your mind since her soul seemed human.

You wanted to keep her, own her and you would, you just need to to get her back to the Phantomhive Manor where you could mark her as yours. You quickly realised that any demons in the area would also be able to smell the sweet sent and would be drawn to her just like you were so you needed to mark her quickly to prevent her from being stolen away.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

While letting yourself be drenched by the rain, thunder began to clap from above, your head shot up from its hanging position but that wasn't because of the thunder.

You sensed an exquisite human soul and something else more demonic close to that human, they were both near the border to your home, it wasn't a physical border just an area of land that humans would stay away from and warned others away from your territory, this is why it was odd that there where people or things nearby.

You, much to your annoyance, changed into your human self in case they decided to wander through. You relax as best as you could letting your head dangle once again rain drenching you. You felt the water drip from your hair and run down your arms only to get soaked into your old dirty gloves, while running down your clothes and skin. You liked this feeling and the rain, it matched your mood, it made you feel as though the earth was crying for your pathetic demonic life, it made you feel less alone.

*Time Skip*

The rain was still strong and you were still in the same position. You had been following the presences with your senses, they had been steadily getting closer, almost to a point where they were right on top of you.

You could now hear the steps from two pairs of feet, you didn't open your eyes and instead hoped that they would just think that you were dieing, dead or not worth dealing with. Much to your disappointment they obviously thought you were important as a click from a gun clearly pointed at you was heard over the little patter of the rain on an umbrella.

"If your going to shoot me then hurry up. If not, then get out. You're disturbing my peace." You growled eyes still closed.

You didn't hear footsteps leaving and instead heard a child's voice "we aren't leaving until we get some information from you".

You made a low deep growl in the back of your throat and then clicked your tongue before finally sitting up and opening your eyes coming face to face with a gun. Behind the gun was a young face, he had deep blue eyes and hair dressed in noble clothes. Next to him was a tall dark haired handsome butler who was holding an umbrella over the young noble.

Demon...

That's all that crossed your mind, your senses had clearly picked it up before but now with him in front of you made you sure. The kid was definitely human but you sensed a demons contract seal on him. Brilliant. Just what you needed. A demon and an ignorant brat of a child.

"Well? You going to ask questions or have I got to guess what you want" you snapped.

"Yes. My young master here has been sent by the queen, there have been people going missing around this area an-" you cut the butler off.

"It wasn't me. Nor do I know anything about it" you laid back down once again letting the rain hit your face again.

"Now I find that hard to believe" you heard the child again, it sounded like he was smirking and that ticked your off.

"Kid believe what you like just don't involve me in your weird crime fantasy's" you purposely called him kid and you almost laughed at the small hump of annoyance that came from him.

"This place is interesting" the boys voice spoke.

"Is it?" You said sarcastically.

"Yes, the towns people who live around it seems to believe it filled with monsters and demons that'll eat your soul if you enter" the demon spoke up.

"Made up chatter to keep people out. If you haven't already noticed, I like to live alone" you shortly answered.

"Is it? Or have your kidnappings and murders created these stories" the kid spoke up again clearly much calmer.

You frowned and then spoke again "even if it was me you can't prove it, so come back with actual proof and not some fairy tales made up by the towns people then I might take you both seriously"

"Funny you say that. If you'll allow it young master I have the perfect way to prove your innocence" the demon said making you once again sit up to give him a glare.

"Go on Sebastian" the kid said seeming uninterested.

"I propose the she comes and lives at the manor working as a maid for a month, if no other people go missing then we know our culprit" Sebastian as you now knew him smirked at you.

"No I'm not working as a maid or working with others" you said before the kid could say anything.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice... it's either this or a prison cell, take your pick" you were threatened by the bratty child.

You growled deep in your throat again, just staring at the two of them, this was your soul getting you in trouble again, most likely this demon was just setting up his next meal after he had finished with his current contract.

"Well?" Sebastian spoke.

"Fine you win. Why is my life so shit" you mumbled the last bit to yourself.

*Time Skip*

After refusing Sebastian's coat from him multiple times you finally gave in but only to keep your cover and shut him up. You took his long black tail coat when he started to spout some bullshit about getting cold and then catching a cold, figuring it would be suspicious that you weren't cold you gave in.

You had to be extra careful around Sebastian considering that he was a demon and could probably identify you as one of you didn't keep your guard up, and with the accusations that were currently being pinned on you this new revelation for them would instantly brand you as the kidnapper. Sebastian's coat was warm and it's scent calmed you almost to a sleep, but you managed to stay awake for the whole trip.

"Sebastian take (Y/N) to her room then come to my study with my tea" Ciel, who's name you recently discovered, ordered then left the carriage and headed into his giant mansion.

"Miss (Y/N)" Sebastian held his hand out to help you off the carriage.

You batted his hand away with your own and got yourself out of the carriage, you hid your surprise at the giant mansion in front of you. You didn't want to give any of the inhabitants that satisfaction of your amazement.

"Miss if you follow me, I will take you to you new room"Sebastian smooth voice took you out of your stare.

You followed silently, Sebastian was explaining your chores and the rules of the Phantomhive manor, you weren't listening though, his voice just becoming white noise as you were focusing on something else.

Since the moment you had batted, and subsequently touched Sebastian, his hand away. You felt your heart being pulled towards Sebastian, like there was a string attached to your heart that was tied to Sebastian.

It was painful but a nice feeling and it made you want to reach out for him, but you didn't and remained in control of yourself. It was like nothing you had ever felt before and you hated the fact that it made you want Sebastian... badly.

"(Y/N)!" A shout snapped you from the feeling.

You looked towards where the shout came from and saw Sebastian's slightly annoyed face "(Y/N) please concentrate do you know what I was saying to you".

"Honestly Sebastian. No" you said shortly with a smirk.

"Never mind we're at your room. Now, you'll be staying with Mey-Rin"Sebastian said opening the door in front of you allowing you to see a short red headed female making the spare bed.

"Ahhhhh Mey-Rin good timing" Sebastian's voice rang out.

"Mr Sebastian, master Ciel told me to prepare a bed for the new maid" Mey-Rin said.

Your frown remained and you could feel the fear dripping off of Mey-Rin. You didn't know who the fear was directed to but it was defiantly present.

"Perfect, Miss (Y/N) here can help you now, please help her dress appropriately and then after miss (Y/N)... please head to the kitchen where I can introduce you to the chef and the gardener. But before I leave, Miss (Y/N) may I take your gloves from you to throw out they seem old and the mansion is rather warm even in the winter so I doubt you'll be needing them now." Sebastian smiles at Mey-Rin.

"Not unless you have new ones for me" you told him placing your hands behind you to protect your gloves.

"Is something wrong, you'll get all hot and sweaty with them on inside" Sebastian tilted it head like taunting you.

Your eyes widened realising your mistake, he couldn't see your black nails "there was an accident when I was a child and living on the streets, when I was sleeping in my little card board box home a group of street thugs set fire to it I just made it out but my hands and arms were horribly burnt"

"Oh how awful. Do tell me if you see the mentioned street thugs and I'll give them a swift talking to" Sebastian seemed to take your lie without question.

"I doubt that would do anything but whatever makes you happy I guess" you mumbled.

"I'll fetch you a pair of gloves more befitting of a maid and have them with me in the kitchen for when I introduce you to the other servants"Sebastian spoke then turned to leave.

You just nodded to him in thanks as he walked away from you. You watched him go unaware of the silence it left behind between you and Mey-Rin.

"Miss (Y/N)?" You heard Mey-Rin call.

"(Y/N) is fine" you told her hating the formalities.

"Oh sorry... (Y/N) do you know how to put on a corset on your own or do do need some help?" You felt Mey-Rins eyes rake your body as she spoke, you were currently wearing damp trousers and a shirt with Sebastian's tail coat draped over your shoulders.

"I'm sure I can figure it out" you told her walking to the closet and then pulling out the clothes you now had to wear.

The dress was the same design as Mey-Rins but instead of the dark Phantomhive blue yours was much to your pleasure. Black. You then took the clothing into the bathroom to change into. In the bathroom you changed into you demon self to relax and stretch your wings as much as you could in the chains while you were alone.

After you had stretched as much as you could with the chains you hid them again and then properly dresses into your new clothes.

Walking back out into the bed room Mey-Rin was waiting for you with a smile "(Y/N) you look lovely my dear. Would you like help in getting to the kitchen?"

"Yes that would be nice of you" you spoke and then gave her a smile, while you were here you might as well make some human friends as long as you didn't get too close, you knew that you heart wouldn't be too crushed in the end.

"You'll get used to this place and master Ciel is extremely kind unlike other masters. You're very lucky to be chosen to work here, Mr Sebastian must have seen something very special in you" Mey-Rin continued to smile.

You held back the matter about how it was more your soul that he was attracted to and not anything else. You also held back the fact that you had been brought here to prove your innocence in a murder case that Ciel and Sebastian had been tasked on, and more importantly you held back the fact that you were currently the prime suspect.

"It's not very lucky to me" you finally spoke to her.

Mey-Rin was going to say something but the door you had both arrived at opened quickly making you both turn in slight surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian's tall figure towered in front of the both of you. He had a sly smile on his face and didn't say anything which only made you frown with how uncomfortable you were beginning to feel. He just stared at you, it was like Mey-Rin wasn't even there to him, which just made the situation ten times more awkward.

"Ummm Sebastian could you stop creepily staring" you spoke still frowning.

"Sorry (Y/N) just assessing how you are dressed, come into the kitchen and I'll introduce you to the other servants" Sebastian snapped out of it and then stepped aside to let you in.

You had a feeling he wasn't just assessing your dress but let it pass, you walked by him setting your gaze on a very messy and fire scorched kitchen. There were two servants standing beside a cooker looking burnt and very guilty.

"And here are your gloves" Sebastian handed you're a pair of long white cloth gloves that would reach the whole way up your arms.

"Thank you" you mumbled.

"If you walk into the room behind you, you can put them on with a bit of privacy" Mey-Rin saw your hesitation and gestured to a storage room behind you.

You nodded to her and then walked inside shutting the door behind you, you then pulled your old shorter black gloves off and replaced them with the dry warm white silk material. Nodding in satisfaction you tossed your old gloves to the side and then walked out to come face to face with Sebastian.

"(Y/N) may I introduce you to Finny, the gardener and Baldroy the... chef" Sebastian gestures to the two servants.

They both gave you a small wave and a hello which you reluctantly returned and even spoke "and whose blown up the kitchen?"

"That was my bad, the meat was taking too long to cook so I decided to use me flamethrower to speed it up a little" Baldroy scratched the back of his neck.

"You know that wouldn't cook the inside of the meat right? It would just burn the outside to charcoal" you explained.

"No I've never been told that before, I've just been banned from using more fire power" Baldroy looked up to you in genuine shock at the new fact he had just learnt.

"So this has happened before?" Your eyebrows quirked.

"A daily occurrence, I assure you Miss (Y/N)" Sebastian spoke up from beside you looking annoyed.

"Right" you shook you head confused, you were already done with this place and you hadn't even done anything yet.

"Anyway. Perfect timing (Y/N) and Mey-Rin you can both help these two clean up the mess they caused" Sebastian smirked at you then turned to leave.

"Hey what about you?" You turn to where he was walking away.

"I have to assist the young master so I'll be too busy to help you clean" Sebastian didn't even break stride and before you could say anything more he was out there door the door slamming behind him.

"Bastard." You whispered.

"Hey, (Y/N) right?" Finny bounded up to you then bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah. Finny?" You our your hand out for him to shake hoping to get his name right.

He nodded, and ignored your hand, instead he jumped on you wrapping you in a hug before lifting you up spinning you around in the air. You grabbed you dress worried you'd be flashing. This was the most contact you had had with a human in many years and it made you extremely uncomfortable, when he put you down you became extremely stiff. It must have been noticeable because Mey-Rin spoke "(Y/N)? Are you ok?".

"Yeah lets just clean" you responded walking towards the mess.

You picked up and rag that was sitting on the table, and dampened it under the tap, then you picked up some soap. Using both you began to rigorously scrub the dark burnt patches on the table. Slowly they began to come away and go back to the original wood colour, everyone else slowing following behind.

*Time Skip*

After you had cleaned the kitchen Sebastian then made you dust the library, mop the floor of every hallway, clean the masters study, clean the dining room ready for the masters guests, re-clean the dining room after his guests had left before finally you had to make the master bed.

If you were human you would be extremely exhausted but you weren't and instead you were now sat on your window sill looking out over the garden and listening to Mey-Rins soft snores.

Despite the rain storm the night was clear allowing you to see the stars sparkling above, you had changed back into trousers and a tank top to be more comfortable. You didn't change into your demon form as you were out out in the open and a human wasn't too far away from you. Looking down towards the garden a glint caught your eye.

A gun...

You thought about it for a second and then realised that you should probably do something about it, it might clear your name quicker if you helped with the estate defence. Sighing you got up and crept out of your room so that you didn't wake Mey-Rin, once outside your eyes flashed red as you used you senses to find the men hiding outside. You sensed about 40 all with guns advancing on the mansion.

You ran quietly to where they were and then hid yourself in the darkness allowing you to watch the men, you growled and then moved. Grabbing the first man closest to you, you pulled him back into the bushes where you snapped his neck quickly, with a sounding and satisfying crack.

You heard stomps and shouts as the men all turned in your direction, you gave a smirk and then jumped out of the bush you were hiding in. Using your speed you punched and kicked all the men down, and to there death before any of them could fire a shot.

However when you stopped to check everyone was dead a bang sounded and the pain struck your left shoulder you turned to where the shot came from and saw a guy holding a gun at you sat in a tree. His face showed fear and his body followed shaking, the gun rattling in his hands as he couldn't keep still.

How did you miss him?

Anger filled your body and you felt your eyes turn back to red the rest of your body following, darkness surrounded the area around you, your horns appeared followed by your wings the chains holding than down clashed and clunked together. He was paralysed with fear so much so that he completely stopped shaking.

"What are you?" His voice followed his expression as you let out a hiss and pounced at him your sharp teeth bared. Your open mouth being the last thing he saw before his life was ended.

*Sebastians POV*

You were putting Ciel to bed when a loud bang sounded from outside making him jump, you looked out of the large bed room window and used you senses but felt nothing but the sweet smelling scent from the new maid.

"Sebastian?" You heard from Ciel.

"I don't sense anything but the new maid" you spoke.

"Go outside and check. Make sure she isn't causing trouble. And yes, that is an order" Ciel then threw the covers over his head and turned away from you.

"Yes my lord" you bowed to him even though he could see you.

*Time skip*

Now at the front door, you were about to open it to make your way outside and find the disturbance to Ciels sleep, when the door opened before you could even reach for the handle.

Your eyes slightly widened, (Y/N) stood in front of you holding the door open with blood covering her cloths, it's was defiantly human blood but you could smell something else there with it, something not human.

"Excuse me" (Y/N) said aiming to making it past you, she didn't make eyes contact with you just looked toward the floor.

"Want to explain the blood" you didn't move to let her past.

"While you were playing mother there were armed men advancing on the estate so I took care of it. Your welcome" she answered shoving past you.

"You did that without weapons?" You turned to watch her go.

"Used and steak knife, I thought it would be best to leave it in one of there chests" she stopped still not facing you.

"That sounds quite impossible, one steak knife against lots of men with guns. You should be dead." You spoke.

"I lived alone for a long time in quite a large place with nice land. How do you think I kept it all to myself for as long as I have?" she said and then walked away, you followed her.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

"You can stop following me now" you told Sebastian who you sensed behind you.

He said nothing but didn't leave either, you frowned and turned to him but just as you turned you felt a strong force shove and pin you to the door. Your eyes met the deep eyes of Sebastian it was also then that you noticed, he no longer has his white gloves on, his black finger nails and the contract seal showing.

You were breathing deeply from the sudden shock of being forced into a door and was struggling against his iron grip. You then felt Sebastian's hand move, his hand reached your left shoulder and wiped some of the blood off it, after he held his hand in front of your face so you could see your blood from the gun shot wound run down his fingers and hand, finally he placed his fingers to his mouth and licked the blood that was dripping down, cleaning his hand of blood.

Your eyes widened, he tasted your blood, he's going to realise you're a demon. "Hmmmm" is all that Sebastian said.

"Let me go" you growled.

You felt as his head moved into your neck, on the left side,You heard a deep sniff and felt his teeth graze the skin on your neck before you finally snapped back into reality, realising he was going to mark you and gave him the biggest shove you could muster. This moved him far back and away from you allowing you to see that his eyes had turned red and demonic, he really was going to mark you.

You both just stared at each other before it seemed like he gained some control "wash yourself off and then go to bed" was all he said.

"Can you bring me some new gloves I seem to have got blood on these ones and I don't know where you got them from to get them myself" you asked Sebastian lifting your hands to show him.

"Of course I'll drop them on your bed for you" Sebastian responded.

You squinted at him before turning away and going through the door, you shut and locked it behind you before finally waking into the bath room and letting out a large sigh. Once you locked the bathroom door you turned to your demon form for comfort and made your bath.

Once you had stripped you stepped in and laid down instantly turning the water red from all the blood on your skin. Not that it bothered you or anything. The gun shot wound had healed so the only pain was from you awkwardly lying on on your wings. You got your revenge on the guy who shot you by taking his soul in the most painful way possible, as you were hungry, it wasn't the best tasting soul but it filled you up enough. You laid back with a sigh and even for a moment forgot about the night that had just occurred.

*Sebastian's POV*

Your couldn't remove the smile from your face, (Y/N)'a blood tasted better than anything you had every laid to your tongue before, you could still taste it's sweetness even now and you never wanted it to disappear. She shoved you harshly away, with amazing strength for a human, before you cold mark her as your, but there would be other chances.

You knew that she wasn't all human but you couldn't identify what she was. All you now knew was how much more set you were at making her yours.

"What's with that silly grin?" Ciels voice rang out cutting your thoughts.

You immediately stopped smiling "just the new maid my lord. I feel that she's not all truthful with us about what she is".

"What?" Ciel was clearly confused with your cryptic wording.

"I don't think she's human. But I can't tell what she is, so best not let her know that I'm on to her for your own safety my lord" you bowed to him before he humphed and turned away from you again, leaving you to let yourself out of his room.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of a door opening made you shoot up from your relaxed position and your eyes to shoot open. You weren't sleeping as you couldn't, but you were at least trying to rest. The red water that you were laying in sloshed around you, a bit going over the side of the white tub turning the white tiles below red, just like the water.

You sighed and then climbed out of the tub and grabbed the towel off of the rail before wrapping it around your body while you once again hid your horns and wings so that you could fully fit the towel around you.

You pulled the towel around your body, soaking away the red water droplets that rest there, you then left the bathroom naked after dropping the now red splotched towel into the wash bin. Mey-Rins snores told you that she was still sleeping and you could see a pile of maids cloths set out on your bed along with a night gown. You tossed the night gown away knowing you wouldn't ever be sleeping and then put on the maids clothes.

You sighed and then left the room noticing that your new gloves were not with the clothes. As soon as you opened the door Sebastian was stood directly in front of you holding out a pair of gloves, you hid your hands behind your back so that he couldn't see your nails.

"Thank you Sebastian... Just place them over my shoulder" you told him.

"Can't you just take them with your hands?" Sebastian smirked.

"I told you I was burnt as a child" you stated still not using your hands.

"I won't judge you, I just want to see maybe I could help, the young master has quite a range of medicines" Sebastian gave you a smile.

"No" you completely put your foot down on him.

You both just glared at each other in almost a stand off between the two of you. Until finally he sighed and placed the new silk gloves over your shoulder, you thanked him as you backed into your room so that you could put your gloves on.

Once you had slipped on the smooth material you exited your room once again and ran straight into Sebastian. He hadn't left or even moved and it made you start for a second and then move back causing a thump as your back hit the door.

"Do you have any tasks for me Sebastian?" You asked.

"Shouldn't you sleep, you still have time" Sebastian told you glancing at a nearby clock.

"Can't sleep now especially after the attack, so what jobs do you have?" You asked again.

Sebastian hummed before finally nodding "you can help me clean the kitchen. Well, I say clean. What I also mean is rebuild, Finny threw a marble statue through the window trying to kill a wasp"

"Right then let's get to it" you nodded and then walked away for the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen you gave a loud sigh at the sight of it. A large winged statue lay in the middle of the room cracked into many different pieces, glass pieces also joined the rubble all in various sizes from where it came through the window taking bits of the stone wall with it.

You heard footsteps behind you and felt Sebastian's presence "everyday its something new" he spoke.

"Doesn't matter, lets get started" you walked forward fully into the room.

You started with the glass picking each shard up one by one and placing it carefully in your other hand, you started with the smaller pieces binning them before moving onto the larger heavier pieces.

Out of the corner of your eye you could see Sebastian walk over to the hole in the wall, he placed a finger to his chin in thought, not turning away from the hole.

"You could help" you spoke.

"Sorry, thinking about how to rebuild. But you should be careful with that glass. Wouldn't want you to cut your self or the glove as that would be 3 pairs of gloves in less than 24 hours, quite the record." he turned around to you.

It was then that you looked up to him, both of you making eye contact. You felt your heart once again have this strange pull, you shook your head and looked away from the tall man and back to the glass you were handling.

You placed the smaller pieces in the bin and then picked up a larger piece of glass with both hands before smashing it into two different pieces and then tossing it into the bin that you put the other pieces in, you gloved hands quickly returning to the floor seeing no glass left to pick up.

Your eyes shifted to Sebastian who had two hands full of glass. Must have used his speed. For a moment you had forgotten who, or better yet what, Sebastian was. For a moment you had forgotten that the man in front of you was no man. He was mans nightmare.

"So how do you kill those people?" You were confused by his question.

"What people?" You turned to him.

"The missing people. How do you kill them. They never have any visible wounds" Sebastian elaborated.

You let out a loud sigh "I haven't killed anyone that's why I agreed to this".

"It's funny you should say that, so far since your capture no bodies have turned up at the undertakers shop" you froze at Sebastian's words.

"... it's been two days that's no time to go on" you moved again towards the counter.

"We'll soon find out Miss (Y/N)" Sebastian was behind you in a flash and using his body to press yours up against the counter top.

You gasped at the sudden contact and your heart went wild, damn feelings. Once again your emotions were flaring, your dead soul once again causing you problems. You sighed trying to regain some control just as you felt Sebastian lean in close to your neck, his breath fanning across your nape. Well there goes my emotions again.

Your hairs stood on edge and every muscle in your body tensed up, your knuckles turned white from how hard you were gripping the table in front of you.

"Yes (Y/N) we will definitely find out" he pressed further into you and you felt his warmth across your entire back. You had no where to go, you hip bones were being forced against the table by Sebastian's hips and his entire back was against yours, and just for good measure his arms caged you in his trap.

"Don't we have a kitchen to rebuild" you turned to face him, the turn was award and difficult but you still just about managed it.

A smirk crossed you face, his face was centimetres away from yours both of you just looking at each other smirking. Neither of you dared to look away, tension between the two of you slowly rose until the room was filled with it.

The door to the kitchen suddenly slammed open "ah ha Sebastian glad I found you, it's master Ciel, he's calling for you" Bard sleepily called.

Sebastian gave you one last wide smirk before stepping away from and towards the door "Baldroy help Miss (Y/N) clean up your kitchen, I'll bring the bricks and glass later so you can both rebuild".

Sebastian then disappeared as Bard gave a sleepy "huh" before fully coming through the door.

"You can change first if you like Bard" you gave him a small smile the tension disappearing.

He gave you a nod and then slowly stumbled back to his room to change. You reached out your senses trying to feel for anyone around you who could see you, sensing no one you smirked again and then used your speed.

You cleaned the entire kitchen in a matter of seconds, dust debris and even the bin was emptied and cleaned before Bard had even reached the end of the corridor.

You nodded to yourself in satisfaction before making your way to the broken wall inspecting it closely. Every brick that was chipped, broken or loose you pulled it out of the wall and tossed it in the empty bin.

Dust and small chunks of brick fell with each brick that you removed, you gave a little cough as some of it got in your mouth and irritated your throat and lungs. If your were human you'd have some sort of mask on by now but as a demon, the dust would only cause a small cough every now and then. Loud stamps behind you made you turn.

"(Y/N)? What are you doing?" It was Finny.

"I'm cleaning up your mess." You teased him with a smirk.

"Oh (Y/N)! Let me help you at least" Finny came into the room and also began pulling out broken bricks after securing a mask at your request.

*Time Skip*

Bard had finally changed and joined you again and Mey-Rin had also began helping the three of you. She was sweeping the floor as the three of you were fixing the wall. You were all comfortably chatting and the conversation had turned to their pasts, and then finally to your past.

"So (Y/N) what about you?" Mey-Rin asked trying to be polite.

"What about me?" You turned away wanting to avoid the conversation.

"Where did Sebastian pick you up? Where did you come from? We told you our pasts." Bard pressed.

"I come from no where, I was kicked out of my home and abandoned. I've lived alone for so long, sorry I'm not good with people, you've probably noticed, I don't really speak to anyone. I have no one else" the room went silent.

Until Bard spoke up "well you've got us" he slung his arm around your shoulders and pulled you into him.

"Yeah we'll be your friends" Finny wrapped his arms around your waist for a hug.

"Your part of the family now" Mey-Rin latched onto your other side.

You were pulled into an awkward group hug "I'm surprised at how far you've gotten especially since your all messing about" a smooth voice filled the room.

"Mr Sebastian we're sorry sir" Mey-Rin jumped away from you.

In fact they all jumped away from you, you felt you muscles relax, you didn't even realise that you were tense. Human contact, you'd have to get used to that. You looked to where Sebastian was and saw him holding a stack of bricks in one hand and glass pains in the other to fill the gap in the wall.

"Here are you building materials, I expect it to be fixed by lunch time, as well as lunch to be made for the young lord with out burning anything" Sebastian instructed.

"And what about you? I thought I was helping you to fix the wall." You challenged.

"The house still needs to be cleaned, your chores for the morning still need to be done. And while your busy building a wall who's going to do that?" He states it as a question but you knew it wasn't one.

"Oh your so kind Mr Sebastian" Finny spoke and you just rolled your eyes.

You walked forward and took the building materials from Sebastian, they both felt as light as a feather to you and you felt the curious stare from Sebastian as you internally cursed yourself for being so careless.

"Let's just fix the wall" you mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

*Sebastian's POV*

Once you had dropped off the building materials you quickly returned to Ciels study where you had recently left him with his morning tea.

The moment you knocked and entered Ciel began speaking "How's our new maid doing?".

"Very well. Last night she disposed of some intruders that were after your life, and right now she's rebuilding the wall that Finny destroyed." You explained.

"Ahhhhh so I was under attack last night. Your getting too relaxed Sebastian, you missed someone trying to do away with your masters life" Ciel smirked in a teasing way at your miss-step.

"I assure you it won't happen again my young lord." You gave him a deep bow in apology.

"Onto a more important note. I plan on heading into London today, I need to go back to where we found (Y/N) to collect any evidence to either convict or release her. I want this case over quickly" Ciel changed the subject.

"Of course my young lord, I shall prepare a carriage right away" you stood from your bow and but left your hand placed over your chest.

"And inform (Y/N) she'll be coming along with us" Ciel turned and gazed out the window.

You froze at his word, when you spoke again you chose your words very carefully "Master Ciel are you sure that's a wise decision".

"Yes she's coming. No arguments" he said shortly.

"Understood I'll retrieve her and then prepare the carriage, I'll send (Y/N) to get your coat" you excused yourself and then left to fulfil your tasks.

*Time Skip*

*(Y/N) POV*

After a full morning of rebuilding the kitchen you were then tasked by Sebastian to help Ciel prepare for a day out in London, you had to use all of your restraint to not kill the stuck up little brat of a child and eventually your were... rewarded to a day out in London with them. Much to your displeasure. You didn't know what they were doing in town and was just told to follow and wait.

The carriage ride was long and tedious with Sebastian being uncomfortably close to you and Ciel, giving you dirty looks for "corrupting" his butler. But you made it without pulling all your hair out and was now walking behind Ciel and next to Sebastian, who was still uncomfortably close to you, so close that your gloves hands brushed up against each other with an unwanted spark every time.

You felt eyes on you from the public, the envy on there faces was clear as day and you could feel it digging into your very soul, but how could you blame them. Your whole outfit probably cost more than what they would earn in there entire lives and you knew this from experience, before you were suspected of murder your were one of them, much less social but still one of them.

"Ignore them, they're just jealous" a low whisper from Sebastian filled your ears.

You jumped away your head flicking round to meet his eyes with your own "yes I figured. You forget that I'm from here" You rolled your eyes at him.

However as you did this a flash of red caught your eye as it disappeared into a near by ally way. You squinted in the direction but when nothing else caught your attention you shook it off and continued walking.

Looking back your eyes caught the scene of some young children that were playing in a nearby alleyway, their clothes were torn and dirty, but they didn't care they were having too much fun. In all your years wandering the earth you had never really taken the time to stop and look at something like this and it intrigued you.

You turned to keep walking and catch up with Ciel and Sebastian but before you could take a step you were roughly tackled into the alleyway the children were playing in. The children screamed and ran away as fast as there little legs could carry them, as in defence you had turned demon, you kicked your legs up at your attacker which made them fly up and hit the ground with an "oof"

"Reaper" you grumbled as the reaper recovered from the tumble and turned to you.

"The names Grell Sutcliff. Your deadly efficient Grim reaper" he pulled a stupid pose and you pinched the bridge of your nose in annoyance.

"Right... yeah... I know you're a grim reaper I just said that. What I want to know is, why the hell are you attacking me?" You threatened advancing on the reaper.

"You were getting too chummy with my Bassy. And a girl just can't have that can she" it was the you noticed the chainsaw she was leaning on.

"Chummy? I don't get chummy with anyone, it's not my style" you death glared the over confident reaper.

"Girl, you clearly have no style all together. I do like that half horn thing you got going on though, the colours are mesmerising. Give me an hour and I could have you looking HOT!" you were close enough the she could reach up and grab your horn.

She tried to do just that but you tightly grabbed her wrist, enough that a small pop of the bones could be heard. "Just leave me alone. Also decide wether you are threatening me or not, it's highly confusing" you squinted.

"Don't play dumb with me darling, your sexy face can't stop me from being with Bassy. I can't be in competition with a female demon I'd surly loose, that why regrettably I'm going to have to paint you red, might keep your horns though." she then lifted the chain saw and turned it on, the noise becoming deafening.

You got into a fighting stance ready for anything she was going to throw at you "by your desire to fight me I can tell you've have no idea who I am" you said as she took multiple swipes at you, which you dodged easily.

"Honey if I don't know who you are, then you are defintely a nobody" By this point she had pinned you to a wall and was in the process of cutting said wall. You laughed as you deflected and dodged everything. Every now and then throwing your own punches, some you struck home and others you missed.

You appeared behind her and gave a powerful kick to her but sending her harshly forward to the floor "ever heard of the demon so bad they were kicked out of hell".

"Oh honey, every higher being has" she turned and went for another attack which inevitably she missed.

You caught her arm and then flipped her to the floor where you pinned her "Well, HONEY, for your information, that demon is me"

You watched as fear and shock overcame her face, desperate plea felt her mouth as she reached around for her chainsaw but you were too strong and she couldn't escape your grip. It just left her desperately clawing at the ground with her sharp red nails.

You leaned down so that you were close to her ear, making sure that your horns brushed against her face first "I'm going to let you go because right now I'm not in the position to deal with the paper work you reapers make us fill out when we kill one of you"

You got off her and changed back to your human form, picking up Grells chainsaw and putting it to her throat "tell no one I was here and tell no one what I am. Most higher beings are fooled by my dead soul so keep quiet or it'll be your head".

She nodded at you in fear so you dropped the chainsaw, letting it fall to the floor with a crash and a gasp from Grell, you eyed her one last time before smirking to yourself and then leaving the alleyway. Looking around you quickly realised that you had completely lost Sebastian and Ciel this would make you seem even more suspicious. You realised that you needed height over everything so that you could pick them from the crowd, you easily jumped onto the nearest roof and began to scout the area.

Seeing nothing, you jumped from roof to roof still looking for them in the direction you thought they were heading and quickly realised that you were heading towards your old home, you then quickly deduced why you had come here in the first place. They were here to look for evidence on you. You took a short cut and headed to your old home.

The buildings eventually cleared and you came to the collapsed marble structure of your home. You slid down one of the slanted marble pillars and landed on your feet, the mud squelching around your shoes from the rain just days before.

You smiled and then walked around familiarising yourself with the area that you had missed since the days you had been away. Eventually distant talking caught your attention, you followed it thinking that some one had overtaken your territory so stalked towards the challenger. However when you saw who it was your body relaxed, Ciel stood watching Sebastian crawl around the floor looking for evidence.

"And where have you been?" Ciel didn't turn to you

"Got side tracked by one of the locals, but it's all cleared up now" you reassured.

"An old friend of yours?" Ciel finally turned to you to give you a frown.

"I don't have friends I thought you would know this by now" you frowned in challenge at the young boy.

"Enemy then" Sebastian's head popped out from behind a marvel pillar.

"You could say that" you shrugged.

But before anyone could say anything else about the matter a shrill shout interrupted "BASSY!".


	6. Chapter 6

You instantly recognised the voice, a low growl forming in the back of your throat. A flash of red went by you and cut your vision as Grell jumped for Sebastian, who simply stepped out of the way. Grell landed on the muddy ground with a squelch, she really wasn't having a good day.

"Of all the people" you heard Ciel grumble.

"You wound me Bassy, can't you sweep a girl off her feet once in a while. Now look all I'm left with is a ruined outfit and mud instead of a man" Grell moaned.

You made a clicking sound in the back of your throat out of annoyance, and Ciels eyes shifted to you, it was only for a second, but that short glance still made you tense in alarm and realisation. Now you were in trouble, Grell could ruin everything for you. You had a feeling she didn't take you advice to keep quite.

"Hello Grell" Sebastian sighed.

"What are you doing here can't you tell we're working" Ciel angrily stressed.

"If you were me, could you walk away from your one true love for work" Grell flamboyantly expresses, mud dripped from her body with every movement she made.

"Yes. Especially my work" Ciel grumbled.

"Ahhhhhhhh Hello again darling" Grell then set her sights on you while leaning on Sebastian and transferring the mud to him.

You tensed and glared at her, trying to telepathically tell her to shut up as Sebastian spoke "you two know each other?"

"No"  
"Yes" you both said at the same time.

Ciels eyebrows lifted "fine yes this thing is the reason why we got separated. Happy" you crossed you arms.

"That makes sense I suppose" Sebastian moved which caused her to once again fall face first in the mud.

"You should watch out for that one sh-" Grell was cut off by your icy stare that you directed her way.

There was a long pause before she screamed and dashed behind Sebastian "no I'm sorry my mouth is shut. Bassy if she goes to lunge at me you'll stop her won't your... for me...".

"Well at least I now know who Bassy is" you mumbled to yourself relaxing your stare.

"You've only just figured that out now. Darling, you may have the looks but your brains are else where" Grells head popped her head out from behind Sebastian to talk to you.

"How the hell am I supposed to know who you mean. From the things I heard about you it could literally be anyone." You argued waving your hands about in stress.

She glared at you due to your remark, you retuned her glare until Sebastian spoke and stole both of your attention "you know it's interesting. Not many people can scare a Grim Reaper, let alone, are willing to fight one without any weapons"

You didn't say anything which allowed Grell to chip in "oooooo this is interesting... ~they don't know~They don't know. Now I see why you threatened me to stay silent"

"That threat still stands" you voice was cold but bubbling with anger and you could feel your teeth sharpening your anger bringing them forth.

"What is Grell talking about?" Ciel turned on you.

"No idea. You know she's crazy" you said shortly.

But it didn't work "Tell me. Now. What are you hiding (Y/N) (L/N)?"

All six eyes were on you, this boy couldn't hurt you so you weren't worried about him and brushed him off "if your don't tell me, I'll have Sebastian beat it from you"

That would be why you were so tense, at his side and willing to do anything was an extremely powerful demon, and you couldn't even attempt to beat Sebastian without your own demon powers. Either way you were going to be found out. You were stuck, all you currently knew was that a certain red haired Grim Realer was going to be horrible killed.

"Sebastian" Ciels voice rang out.

Sebastian moves towards you instantly, cracking his knuckles as he closed the distance, you didn't step away you just stood ready to accept your fate. However before he could throw a punch at you a long pole with hedge clippers shot between you both.

Both your heads swivelled and your eyes widened, stood on top of one of the stone pillars was a familiar Reaper you knew all to well. William T. Spears. The only Reaper you could tolerate, you would say tolerate but you were like friends, it's just that neither of you had admitted it yet.

"Sorry to interrupt, but that reaper right there snuck away from me when my back was turned" William used his specialised death Scythe to get down to the ground.

"Oh not you as well" Ciel grumbled.

"If you want to blame someone for this disturbance blame the reaper who I'm meant to be supervising. " Williams eyes landed on you and you made direct eyes contact as he walked past.

"(Y/N) it's been a while" William nodded to you and then glanced at Sebastian who had a frown.

"William, nice to see you again" you smiled to him and gave a little laugh.

A sharp shove to Williams back cut off your exchange and sent William stumbling forward.

*Sebastians POV*

Something flared from deep within you when you saw the sweet smile (Y/N) was giving the grumpy straight faced Reaper. They seemed friendly with each other, the deep feeling caused you to shove the reaper forward and away cutting the smile from (Y/N)'s face instantly.

"Sebastian what was that for?" She frowned at you.

Oh how you wished she would give you one of those beautiful smiles "he's getting in the way, collect Grell then leave" you turned on William.

"I didn't think that beating woman was business, I thought demons had other ways to get that out of a woman. Although I didn't think demons could get jealous" William actually snapped back at Sebastian which was very out of character for him.

"I do whatever the master orders me, that was the contract agreements. And I assure you that demons don't have emotions, especially jealousy, I was just getting you to hurry up so that I can complete my order" you gave him a evil smile and you saw (Y/N) tense ready to jump away if a fight broke out between the two of you.

"Always the loyal dog... come along Grell, I can't even begin to think about the amount of over time we're going to have to do after you ran off" William gave (Y/N) a look.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You giggled at William, he was always like this with over time and paperwork and it made you laugh. You felt eyes digging into the back of your head from Sebastian, but you ignored it. You watched as Grell was grabbed by the hair and then dragged away past you.

"See you around (Y/N)" William directed at you.

"Yes of course" you followed him with you eyes silence falling over those who were left.

"Well you two seemed friendly" Ciel had a big smirk on his face.

"Yes I've seen him quite a few times" you responded.

"Do you want to know something interesting (Y/N)?" Ciel walked up and stood in front on you making you look down to him.

"No but your going to tell me anyway" you grumbled.

"Ha yes I am... during Williams and Grells appearance the words demon and Grim Reaper was frequently thrown around... do you know why that's interesting?" He was trying to get you to participate but you weren't playing ball with him.

"No" you said nonchalantly.

"Well let me tell you why. Both of those words were said and you didn't flinch or give any reaction. A normal person would be scared out of there mind at those words" Ciel spoke and your eyes widened.

I've fucked up. That's all the crossed your mind

"Even Sebastian was named a demon, but you show no fear towards him, not even an awareness of him" Ciel continued.

"You aren't even afraid of me right now like a normal human would be. It's like I'm not even here to you" Sebastian added.

"Ummm" you tried to come up with something to explain yourself.

"So (Y/N) tell me. What are you?" Ciel pried.

You didn't say anything so he spoke again "the beating it out of you is still on the table so tell me before we have to get violent".

"I'm human" you tried.

Ciel was having none of it though "no your not human that's clear to everyone. Last chance".

You didn't speak and Ciel had clearly had enough of waiting for you you speak "Sebastian this is an order. Find out what she is, use everything in your power".


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian stalked closer to you by the second, you didn't back up but instead brought your fists up in front of you like you were going to fight. You wouldn't be the first to throw a punch, you waited for him to start.

Once Sebastian was within arms reach he made eye contact with you as if asking "are you sure?" You held eye contact with him, challenging him to attack you, and he did.

He went to punch you, eyes glowing red, but you ducked and he instead hit the marble pillar behind you sending chunks flying and dust being throw high in to the air as his fist went right through with the strength of his attack. You scampered away while Sebastian was filled with shock at missing you, his attack was fast and so should have been impossible to avoid.

You hid yourself among the pillars and walls of your old home, Sebastian would be able to find you quite quickly if you stayed still for too long because of your dead soul. So you kept moving silently through the maze, taunting them both.

"(Y/N) come out you coward" Ciel shouted.

"Why? Are you afraid little boy? I'm no coward but I feel that you are, always hiding behind your strong demon pet. You can't even dress yourself without him, you are useless without your demon" you echoed your voice around the area so that they couldn't pinpoint exactly where you were.

You slipped off your gloves and undid the back of your dress for freer movement and comfort before you turned into your demon form chains rattling around the area, you heard Ciels heart pick up as he began to speak "I'm not the one currently hiding from a fight.

"Haha who says I'm hiding" you came out and grabbed Ciel faster than someone could blink, sending a demonic smirk to Sebastian with your sharp teeth on show.

You felt Ciel tense up and saw Sebastian's eyes widen before you disappeared in a cloud of black aiming to get to hell. You knew this wouldn't work as after you had been sent to earth, Satan placed a barrier that recognised your DNA, this meant that any time you would try to get back to hell you'd be catapulted else where back to earth. It hurt a lot every time you did it, so didn't do it that often, only to travel around earth, it would also cover you both from Sebastian for a little, while giving you a chance to speak to Ciel alone.

You did your best to cover Ciels body as you hit the barrier, pain exploded in your body, especially in your back and you shouted from the pain but your voice was engulfed by the void around you so nothing could be heard. You shouted again once you hit earth as you landed on your back and slid across the ground.

You released Ciel and staggered painfully to your feet grunting, you glanced around the area and realised you weren't as far away as you would have wanted. You were just on the outside of London, west London, which means you were in the opposite area to your old home. You were in the country side and could see the city in the distance stone walls and green grass could be seen as you quickly realised both you and Ciel had landed in a sheep pen.

You had hit the barrier and ground with your back and wings, the most sensitive part of your body. "Ahhh fuuuuck.. Every time" you were breathing deeply and grabbing at your back.

You sat down on a nearby broken stone wall and closed your eyes trying to ground yourself "where are we? Where did you bring me?" Ciel began shouting at you from his now stood position.

You raised your hand trying to get him to quieten down "not right now give me a minute".

"No you don't get a minute. Sebastian will find me you know and it won't take him a very long time" Ciel walked up to you and stood there with his arms crossed.

"Yes I know. But I needed time to talk to you without your little pet" you scowled.

"What is there to talk about it obvious you're the one kidnapping and murdering all those people... demon" Ciel spat at you.

"That's what we need to talk about. I'm not the kidnapper or murder, yes on occasion I have to take someone's soul but I make sure that those bodies never show up so that I don't get disturbed by police. And if your going to get angry for that one person every now and then, you also have to get angry at your pet demon, since what exactly do you think he's putting up with you for" you finally stood up so that you weren't awkwardly sat on your wings.

"You think I would believe that your not the culprit" Ciel grumbled.

"No which is why I'm offering to help you solve this case" you said shortly.

"I thought you didn't like living with people or doing my bidding" Ciel teased.

"I don't. I just know that if I don't solve this with you, you'll never leave me alone" you grumbled.

"That's fair. Why did you hide the fact that you were a demon, surly you knew Sebastian was one and that he had a contracted with me" Ciel spoke much less angry now.

"Because you would instantly accuse me for the murders like you are currently doing. You humans are always so quick to judge each other so of course you would instantly take me in to the police. I should know I've been stuck down here with you lot for thousands of years." You huffed and set off walking.

There was no way you were using that catapulting trick again after just doing it, you were still in too much pain, so much pain that you were actually limping.

"Your hurt?" Ciel pointed out.

"No shit" you didn't turn to him and kept walking.

"You weren't hurt before Sebastian missed you. You back is now bleeding, it's coming through your clothes" Ciel could be heard following you.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you smack into Satan's wall" you rolled your eyes.

From then on you walked in silence, Ciel could be heard the entire time behind you and any moment now you were expecting a very angry Sebastian to appear and attack you.

"You still haven't answered me about the helping you solve the case" you finally stopped walking and turned to Ciel.

"Yes, I would like to keep you close anyway as I don't fully believe that you have nothing to do with this case" Ciel smirked at you and you rolled your eyes in annoyance.

*Sebastians POV*

Your eyes widened at the sight before you, (Y/N)'s red demon eyes glowed as she sent you and smirk and then disappeared in a thick, familiar, black smoke.

She was a demon...

How did you miss that...

You had started to figure out that she wasn't human, but a demon wasn't where you were you were going with all you theories. You should have been able to sense the fact that she was a demon.

The order form Ciel about the beating still stood and now you just had to wait until they landed so that you could sniff them out and take back Ciel before his soul was stolen form you.

You figured that she wouldn't take Ciel to hell so waited for the connection between you and Ciel to flash up when she landed. You quickly realised that she already knew that you were a demon so the question of why she didn't run from you confused you.

Eventually you caught a whiff of where they had landed, west London, well on the outskirts of it. In the country side, you smiled and then used your speed to dash across London quickly getting closer. The closer you got the stronger your senses locked in on them until eventually they were in your sights.

(Y/N) was facing Ciel still in her demon form, you could see Ciel smirking as you dashed at them from the side. (Y/N) was an extremely beautiful demon and her unique two toned horn captured your attention and entranced you, her black wings were pinned down by demon chains. Everything quickly clicked in your mind, she was the demon who was kicked out of hell. The chains proved it as she was the reason Satan had demon chains created and hers looked incredibly old. The blood on her wings further confirmed this as she had clearly hit herself off of Satan's wall in a quick attempt to get away.

*(Y/N) POV*

You and Ciel were just staring at each other, Ciel with a smirk and you with an unimpressed expression, when you were sent flying by a sudden force landing on your already damaged wings. You had gotten lazy with your senses over the years, you should have seen this coming.

A large black figure jumped on top of you and pinned you to the floor painfully, on your wings, and making the chains dig into your back and wings causing you to let out a loud groan of pain.

You arms were pinned under legs and your legs uselessly kicked into the air trying to get him off you. Your eyes focused and Sebastian's smug face and striking red eyes filled your vision.

You legs stopped kicking and fell flat to the floor "Sebastian".

"Miss (L/N), If that is your actual name" Sebastian's face inches closer to yours

"Yes this is my actual name. I'm guessing Sebastian isn't yours" you monotoned.

"You would be correct in that guess" Sebastian got even closer to you.

"Sebastian let her go she's going to help us with the investigation" Ciel spoke.

Sebastian lifted his head to look at his master "how can you trust her young master?".

"I can't but I don't have a better idea" Ciel said.

"I do if you'll allow me sir" Sebastian's grip on you tightened and a wide smirk crossed his face.

"Explain" Ciel ordered.

"I can mark her, that way she'll never be able to escape".


	8. Chapter 8

"No! You even attempt to mark me and I'll run you through" it was obviously an empty threat, as Sebastian still had you pinned to the spot.

You managed to slip your hands from under Sebastians feet and began flailing around, pushing, punching and kicking at Sebastian as best you could with how he was wrapped around you. Even after all your struggling he didn't budge, simply giving you a devilishly wide smirk as you look up at him. This in turn only made you fidget and struggle even more. You had never fought like this before, frantic and flailing wasn't your style and definitely didn't work as intended.

"What do you mean 'mark her'?" Ciel asked clearly curious.

Sebastian gave a low laugh and began speaking "the mark is a bit like our contract, except it's between two demons. It means she'll never be able to leave me and no one could take her from me. She'll be mine forever even if her physical body is destroyed."

Sebastian began to gently stroke your face as you continued to flail even harder around. You tried to escape his hand, but it only made it worse. You couldn't let him mark you, usually the male demons only marked the other demon when they were mates but it was very rare to find a mate so very rarely happened.

Mates were very difficult to find in the demon world and many demons never found their mates, before they or their mates were killed. Also, what is even worse, male demons were the only ones able to mark. When Satan created his demons to serve him out of the worse of humanity's dead, a long time ago, the sexist dick put males on top.

"So, young lord. What do you say?" Sebastian's face inched closer to your neck, you could see the glint of his sharp teeth which protruded from his lips.

You began to shake beneath him realising that you couldn't get out of this, your fate rested in Ciels hands. You looked over to the brat with pleading eyes, you would never normally plead or beg a human for something you'd usually just take whatever you wanted. This would be the first and only time you begged for a humans help.

You watched Ciels face turn into a wicked smirk, Sebastian grabbed your wrists that were pushing against his chest, and pinned them to the floor leaving you even more defenceless against him. His warm breath fanned against your neck and made you shiver and your hairs stand in end as he got even closer. You would have used your wings to push yourself up but they were awkwardly pinned down to the ground with yours and Sebastian's weight.

"You're shaking" Sebastian's low voice filled your ear.

"No shit. Now let me go, this isn't funny anymore" you growled sheepishly

"Who said it was a joke" Sebastian laughed and then turned to Ciel "sir if you don't mind giving us some privacy for this".

Ciels smirk instantly fell "just hurry up, I want to get back to the estate".

Ciel turned and walked away with an eye roll your screaming being completely ignored "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! COME BACK! PLEASE!" You leaned towards him trying to get him to stop this.

When he was finally out of sight you really started to panic, kicking and arching your back to try and flip Sebastian off you ignore if the pain you were putting your wings through. Your hands were still pinned but you were still in too much panic to think about freeing them.

You had never been in so much fear before "don't. You don't want to do this. You'll be stuck with me forever too and I'm sure you don't want that. You'll never be able to go back to hell, to home" you tried to talk your way out of it.

"What I want is you by my side forever. What I don't care for, is hell" he voice was so smooth and drew you into his eyes.

Your heart lept when your eyes met his, it was uncontrollable and you couldn't figure out why, every time you both made contact it was like you were meant to be, and currently you hated it as it calmed you enough for Sebastian to make his move.

Sebastian broke the connection when he leaned back down towards your neck "NO!"

A sharp pain coursed through your body when he but down and into your skin, your heart squeezed and you couldn't breathe. Your eyes widened when he sunk his teeth in even deeper, a burning sensation fanned around where he was biting and began slowly creeping around under your skin.

The fire crawled up your neck and down your body until your entire body felt like it had been set alight. You lost control of your body as your vision slowly turned black, arms and legs dropping limp and no longer fighting.

You were back in hell, well, your mind currently was. Your back was against something solid. The location threw you off as you hadn't seen it for thousands of years. You were in an unfamiliar cave. You looked around, but something on the wall opposite you caught your attention. It was a contract mark. The glowing white mark pulsated through the deep red darkness of the hellish cave.

Your chest tightened and it felt like someone was forcing a knife into your heart, like they were trying to pry it from your chest. You dead soul felt compressed like it was struggling for air. You collapsed to the floor, your entire body tensed scratching at the floor, pulling up the dark red soil and getting it stuck under your long black nails.

The ground beneath you disappeared and you fell into a void of black falling for what you felt was centuries before finally hitting solid ground with a thump. Your eyes quickly searched the area, you were in exactly the same cave as before however this time the contract mark was much brighter.

You quickly stood and noticed that here in your demon form, your wings were free. You flexed them but it didn't feel as satisfying as you thought, nor were there any signs of broken feathers or rough patches of skin which would indicate them ever being tied down. This further confirmed to you that this wasn't your actual body but it was all in your head.

The contract mark begged you to look at it and you couldn't refuse, once your eyes locked into the glow, it would't let you leave. Long arms circled you waist, and the same thing that had you in it grasp licked a long stripe up your neck.

You couldn't even force yourself to be disgusted as the mark still wouldn't let you go and kept you complacent. The ground below once again disappeared and the both of you were sent tumbling into darkness once again.

The thing behind you twisted so that it hit the floor instead instantly bursting into feathers, disorientating you, the feathers kept falling you waved your arms trying to escape the feathers but it wasn't working and the feathers just got thicker, you weren't sure where they were coming from.

A black nailed hand reached through the feathers and cupped your cheek another hand following quickly after. You froze at the touch as the figure these hands belonged to stepped into your vision shocking you.

His fingers stroked your cheek softly like you were a porcelain doll, his eyes bore into yours and followed the features of your face mapping everything. It made you feel a bit uncomfortable from all the attention of his eyes. The feathers kept falling around you both like rain but that fuzzed into the back ground of your situation, you too focused on Sebastian's face and hands.

Sebastian, but in his demon form smirked at you. Large black wings that were twice the size of yours fanned out behind him, making you shrink a bit under his presence. Three large black spiralling horns sat on his head, this showed how alpha he was in the demon world, it almost made you laugh at how this extremely strong and powerful demon was playing butler with Ciel.

He was much more imposing in his demon form with flashing red eyes and a wide sharp smirk that almost made you shake. You couldn't marvel for very long as his eyes quickly advanced on you, his lips quickly coming into contact with yours, you couldn't fight back and the connection between the two of you was complete.

As soon as his lips broke from yours you were plunged into darkness as you shut down allowing the contact mark to fully settle and burn into your neck.

*Sebastian POV*

When the connection was complete you released your teeth from her neck, then licked the blood away from your lips and (Y/N)'s neck. Her blood tasted amazing and now it was all yours and you couldn't get enough of it.

Once her neck was clean you looked properly at the wound watching as the mark slowly burned its way into her skin. It was your mate mark and this would be the only place you would see it. You jumped with relief, she was now yours for life. Nothing not even death could take her away from you.

You picked up (Y/N)'s unconscious body smiling at your prize before walking away towards where Ciel had walked off to before, smiling when he finally came into view.

"What exactly did you do to her?" Ciel questioned.

"Marked her, like I told you young master. Currently the mark is burning into her skin and her heart is being connected to mine" you explained.

"Right? Ok I don't really understand but I don't really care... just get us home" Ciel ordered.

"As you wish my lord" you crouched down allowing Ciel to climb onto your back

"Is that her mark?" Ciel asked, once he had climbed onto your back, he could see her mark from this new position.

"Yes it's still coming through. Now hold on young master, I'm running us all back to the estate" and with that you took off running using your speed to get back to the estate as quickly as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

You gasped and jumped up from your laid position; you winced at the pain in your neck. Your heart was racing like you or something important to you was under threat, like you had been fighting. You hands reached up one to hover above your neck and the other was placed on your chest trying to calm yourself down. You other hand hovered above the bite wound on your neck not touching it knowing that you'd only make it worse and put yourself through even more pain, than you were already feeling.

Light filtered through the window and you noticed that you were in your human form in your bedroom alone, the silence was defining. You felt very sluggish and... human, like a human after a heavy night of drinking, a behaviour that you always frowned upon in jealousy that your yourself couldn't get drunk and run away from your problems. You hated the feeling, your senses were dulled and you kept toppling over from your seated position.

Eventually you managed to ground yourself enough to be able to stand, and you did, however the moment all of your weight was over your feet you toppled over in the opposite direction from your bed and into the cabinets. A massive crash followed and the cabinets themselves fell over and landing onto your head and body.

You groaned from your pathetic position on the floor, the world around you spun and loud thumps could be heard in the distance. You couldn't move, your strength completely ripped away from you, instead you just shut your eyes and tried to get back to sleep, your body screaming in pain.

Your felt the cabinet get lifted as feet dashed around you, it sounded like thousands of people in your confused state and arms lifted your limp body from the floor "(Y/N) are you ok? You shouldn't have gotten out of bed" it sounded like Finny but you couldn't really tell.

You opened your eyes and lifted your head to see three blurry and swaying figures. You heavily leaned back on Bard unaware of the light blush that settled on his cheeks Finny pulling you a bit to take some of your weight.

"You really shouldn't have left the bed, no you shouldn't" Mey-Rins voice filtered through the confusion.

"Come on guys, let's get her back to bed" it sounded like Bard.

You where moved backwards but before you could be out into bed you planted your feet and stopped everything. You didn't want to go to bed you wanted to do something and not be useless, that's why you had gotten up in the first place. "(Y/N)?"

You didn't say anything back, just stood stock still trying to catch your confused brain up to everything that was happening around you. You could hear steps in the far distance, that echoed through your skull, you knew that the other three had no idea someone was approaching you all, until a voice spoke up from the door way.

"You three, back to work. I'll make sure Miss (Y/N) is back to bed and ok" a slender arm wrapped around your waist another going under your legs to pick you up.

You heard quick steps as the trio quickly ran off, with a glance back to you, to complete their tasks. You felt yourself be carried out of your room and down the hall, you eyes closed and fell into the sway from Sebastian's steps, head resting against his chest.

Eventually you felt yourself get placed on something soft and comfortable, your eyes shot open and met glowing red eyes which filled your vision. The bed dipped as Sebastian climbed on top and straddled you, literally blotting our the sun when he released his large black wings covering you both in darkness.

He leaned down and licked the bite wound on your neck that had begun bleeding again from the cabinet incident "your blood tastes divine my darling".

You placed your hands against his chest and wearing pushed groaning "why?".

"Why what?" Sebastian's eyes met yours when he lifted his head to look at you.

"Why am I fuzzy?" Your hands dropped to your own head.

"It's just the effects of the mark settling into your skin. Nothing to worry about, it'll pass in time my love" his gloves hand gently stroked your cheek and his tongue returned to your neck for another pass.

"Mmmmm" was the last thing that left your mouth before your fell into a deep sleep.

*Sebastians POV*

(Y/N) fell asleep in your bed after you had moved her from her own so that you could keep a better eyes on her and not risk anyone else touching her while she recovered. She wasn't supposed to have woken up but now that you were connected whenever you had to save the young master or defend his house, she would also be alerted, which is exactly how this had happened.

*Flashback*

You had begun serving the young master and his guest, you knew he was bad news from the start. It was obvious he wanted to eliminate Ciel. Naturally you wouldn't let that happen.

The meal quickly descended into madness. You took out Ciels guest and all his men with ease however afterwards you quickly realised that the servants were missing, and your weren't the only one to notice.

"Where are those three servants of mine" Ciels voice rang out.

It was then that your senses picked up that (Y/N) was awake and in a lot of pain. You could also feel the hands of what you presumed were the two male servants supporting her.

"I will go and collect them for you my lord" you bowed to him and then left for your mate.

You used your speed to get to the room before you walked in and saw her delirious and confused figure leaning against the two men. You felt a spike of jealously, which was an odd feeling for you, you were never jealous over anything. You quickly took over and sent the servants away before it got ugly.

You relaxed the moment you had her to yourself, but worry quickly replaced the jealousy with the state she was in. She had been woken way too early and it was affecting her badly. Her eyes couldn't focus and her body was very limp in your arms, she needed sleep and that's what you were going to give her, you took her to your room for her own safety. You took off the bloodied and dirty clothes she was wearing and put her in one of your own button down white shirts with a smirk at her figure.

Beautiful...

She hadn't even realised that you had changed her clothes she was so out of it, and as you were changing her you noticed that her neck wound had opened up again and she was bleeding again. You bent down and licked the blood off her neck tasting her thick delicious blood, and it was all yours.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

*Time Skip*

When you woke again you were much more centred, you were by no means up to your full strength but you weren't defenceless like the last time you woke up. Your neck no longer hurt when you moved, only at touch, and you could pretty much balance.

You quickly noticed that you weren't in your room. This room was very unfamiliar to you, but definitely had a familiar scent, it definitely wasn't your room. The scent seeped from every corner and filled your nose, you also noticed that you yourself smelt of it, you didn't mind the smell as in fact it brought you comfort and it quickly clicked in your mind as to who it came from.

Sebastian...

Your heart picked up at the thought of the demon your were now forever tied to. You rolled your eyes at yourself, you were acting like some teenager with a petty crush, you actually felt helpless and stuck, but somewhere inside you, you were overjoyed at the thought that he was yours and vice versa.

You sighed, ignoring it, before stumbling out of the room and down the hall not noticing how you were currently dressed. Eventually you made it to the kitchen where you could hear voices of all the servants, including Sebastian who simply sounded done.

Looking through the open door way, you could only see Sebastian's back, but you could hear the other three arguing about a new oven... or something. You were too focused on that to noticed Sebastian's double take on you and then the running leap he took, taking you down to the floor.

The impact of the floor to your back is finally what made you snap out of your dazed concentration, a bright flash behind Sebastian soon followed, this signified that once again that Bard had blown something up. Sebastian completely blocked you from the blast using his own body and had even cradled your head so that it would smack against the hard floor when he tackled you.

"(Y/N), darling, what is it with you and not staying in bed when your unhealthy and confused" Sebastian's worried face came into view.

"I've missed all my chores, also it's very boring" you answered still lying on the floor with him above you.

"For your own and everyone else's safety I suggest at least another day of bed rest" Sebastian helped you to your shaky feet.

"At least give me something to do" Sebastian must have been having a bad effect on you as now you were begging him to work.

"I don't thin-" you cut Sebastian off his hand still gripping your arm for assurance.

"DUSTING. I can dust at least" you smiled trying to get your way.

Sebastian was clearly hesitant but before he could give you an answer Finny had spotted you and come running over swooping you into a hug "(Y/N)! You're ok!".

That quickly drew the other two over, who Finny quickly dragged into the hug, all of them very happy to see you up and walking around. You felt the anger seeping from Sebastian, which your head quickly swivelled to him to see what's up. He looked angry and was staring at your body making you look down.

You almost laughed with what you were wearing during this hug, but it did explain the slight red that had settled on both Finny's and Bard's cheeks. You were in one of Sebastian's white button down long sleeve shirts, it reached your mid thigh and the buttons were buttoned up odd which left a little bit of cleavage on show. Not only that but it was slightly see through, leaving next to none of your gorgeous figure to the imagination.

You decided to test Sebastians patience a bit and snuggled further into the hug. Sebastian was quick to stop it by grabbing both Finny's and Bards collars pulling them both harshly away "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take miss (Y/N) away to be dressed more appropriately".

You were quickly grabbed by the shoulders and turned around by Sebastian before being pushed down the corridor and back to your room to put on your work uniform.


	10. Chapter 10

After a bit more convincing, Sebastian allowed you to dust the library, you weren't strong enough to use your demonic powers to finish fast, so you had to do it the slow boring human way.

Even though the cleaning was relaxing you were still on edge. You constantly felt eyes in the back of your head. Currently you were weak but your dead soul was still going strong and drawing all sorts of demons to you. In your current state you couldn't even fight off the lower powered demons.

You hated the fact that no matter where you dusted, your back was to the rest of the room leaving you open. It unnerved you. It didn't help that you were the only one in the room, Sebastian not trusting the trio alone with you. Sebastian himself was out with Ciel doing market research for new sweets.

If someone wanted your soul, now would be the time to attack. Any little sound, made you jump out of your skin, it wasn't very often you were this nervous. You didn't know if it was paranoia or if there was actually someone watching and waiting.

The door behind you slammed open, you jumped and turned on your heels, launching the duster at the attacker "Owwwww! (Y/N) what was that for".

You froze at the familiar voice "Finny?"

"Yes (Y/N)?" Finny was rubbing the spot on his head that had been hit by the duster you had thrown.

"Oh hell, I'm sorry Finny. You made me jump" you ran over to his side removing his hand from his head to inspect the wound.

"It's ok I shouldn't have slammed the door open like that" he smiled to you.

"Come on let's get you some ice" you grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to the kitchen.

*Time Skip*

It turns out that Finny has come to tell you it was lunch time for the servants. After getting Finny some ice and making sure that he kept it pressed against his head, to seem like a normal human, you ate the food that was prepared.

The food wouldn't hurt you, it just tasted like nothing and had a weird texture in your mouth. You hid the disgust that would have settled on your face, not wanting to offend Bard who had made the meal without creating a mess... for once.

Once finished you checked over Finny's head again and replaced his ice before heading off back down the corridor to the library since it still wasn't clean.

You walked almost in a daze thinking back on your time working for Ciel, it was the first time in a long while you weren't lying around bored, waiting for your food to wander into your trap. For once your were actually constantly busy, your life having completely turned around.

You were so deep in thoughts that your already filled senses didn't alert you to the hand that reached out to grab you. Pulling you into a nearby empty dark storage room.

You hit the floor, hard, your eyes quickly adjusting to the dark just in time to see a scraggly looking man tackle you back to the floor and then using all his weight to pin you to it.

He gave you a smile allowing you to see his sharp white demonic teeth "your soul, I could smell it, even from the depths of hell".

You growled and tried to change into your own demonic form to be able to fight back, you fazed in and out not being able to hold the form as you were still too weak. The dirty demon lent in close to your neck and breathed in your scent, deeply.

"What's this?" The demon ran his tongue over the fresh mark that Sebastian had planted on you.

It burnt from his touch and put you in extreme burning pain. Enough to make you yell out "STOP. Please don't touch it, it hurts".

You heard a deep laugh that resonated from the demons chest "it's not going to hurt as much as when I rip your soul from your body. Now tell me what is it?"

"I'm a demon. It's a mate demon mark you should know that, so don't touch me as we are the same" you growled.

"You think I care that you're a demon. It's not often I find such a great smelling soul that's easy to collect, usually there's a contract involved and I don't have the patience for that" He gripped your neck cutting off your air supply, not that it mattered since you didn't really need to breath.

You turned away from him, not wanting to watch him rip your soul from your body. A glint caught your eye and your eyes locked in to the source... a sword, an old one, but still a sword. You reached your hand out struggling to grab the swords sharp edge that was closest to you.

Your hand tightly gripped it, which cut your hand blood spilling and dripping to the floor, you slid the sword closer to you, seeing no hilt. Knowing this you still grabbed the sharp edge and just in time thrust the sword through the demons chest aiming for his heart.

The shriek that emitted forced you to curl up and cover your ears, spreading the blood from your hand to your face, you knew the scream could be heard for miles, and by no doubt everyone in the house could also hear it.

You stood but couldn't go anywhere as he was by the door blocking your exit. "Now I'll have to take your soul to make up for the damage".

He stood, still bleeding, as you had missed his heart. The sword was still lodged in his chest as he didn't bother to remove it. Blood flowed down his leg and to the floor every step he took stalking closer to you teasing.

*Sebastians POV*

Ciel was boring you with his sweet testing nonsense, despite your best efforts to stop him from spoiling his dinner. Your butler duties meant that you had to be attentive and alert.

But that was difficult as all day your senses had been spiking telling you that (Y/N) was in danger, it had been like this since early that morning and she had seemed fine before you left so thought nothing of it.

You were quickly corrected when some thing inside your heart started to severely burn almost enough that you had to bend forward and clutch your chest in agony... like something was being taken away from you.. something important.

(Y/N)'s being taken away from me...

You sucked in a breath and your eyes widened "my lord (Y/N)'s in trouble and unable to defend herself".

Ciels head snapped to you "what do you mean?"

"There is something at the estate trying to take her soul" you stressed.

"And why should I care" Ciel turned away from you uninterested.

"She will be killed or even kidnapped and your investigation on her would be bust" you responded knowing that would get him to take action for her.

"Save her. That's an order" Ciels head snapped back to you.

You reacted instantly grabbing Ciel and then speeding away making it back to the mansion in record time, Ciel still in your arms. You came screeching to a halt at the front doors, dropping Ciel just as your senses dropped and you couldn't sense where (Y/N) was. This left you to frantically rush around until the strong small of her blood caught your attention.

The room was one of the old storage rooms, the smell of her blood and the location worried you, running footsteps of the other servants could be heard as you have in and opened the door slowly.

Inside (Y/N) was no where to be seen, instead a low powered demon was pinned up in the crucified position, like Jesus on the cross. Blood dripped from his multiple wounds. He was dead. You couldn't sense or smell (Y/N) except form her drying blood telling you that she was gone. No longer in or around the estate.


	11. Chapter 11

*(Y/N)'s POV*

Dripping sounds could be heard through the blackness. All you could remember was that lower levelled demon stalking up to you before you were hit over the back of the head, hard.

You were surprised that you were actually still alive. You felt your dead soul still going strong. You didn't open your eyes or move trying to use your ears to figure out what was going on. You quickly felt that you were in your demon form which did surprise you as you thought that you weren't powerful enough yet.

"I know you're awake (Y/N), open your eyes" the voice was very familiar to you.

You hadn't heard that voice in thousands of years. Your eyes opened and you gazed around the room, demon chains kept you pinned to the wall, how he had got them was a mystery to you but he did and he was using them wisely.

"Never in my life did I think I'd see you again" you said to the dark figure in the corner.

"I too didn't think I would ever see you again but here we are" he stepped out into the light.

You sent him a smirk, your old 'friend' from back in hell, the one that had told lies and was the cause of your misery in the first place. All these years you thought would wouldn't see him again since you were the more powerful demon. He should be afraid. He should be running.

"So, what are we doing here then?" Your smirk widened.

He didn't say anything, only glared at you. So you spoke again "what's with that face? Shouldn't you be the one smirking you did get me kicked out of hell after all"

"Yes, I did, that was funny, well until I myself was kicked out nothing after you did" he growled.

"Ah that would explain the face... what happened? Got caught lying?" you teased.

"No, but because of my association with you and the whole overthrowing of Satan I was quickly thrown into this hell along with you" he explains.

You laughed aloud "you lied about me trying to murder Satan and dragged yourself down with me".

Anger flashed across his face as you continued to laugh, he gave you a slap across tho face to shut you up "he was going to throw you out anyway I just have him reason".

The grin dropped from your face and your eyebrows furrowed "what do you mean he was going to throw me out anyway?"

"It's your dead soul, something about it scared the great lord" he answered.

This was news to you, your dead soul might not have been a mistake, you felt special at the news, yes it still got you kicked out of hell but there was a reason for it, not just a misstep in the changing from human to demon like you first thought.

"So, what now, are we just going to be two old friends turned enemy's that stare at each other. Or is there a reason for my kidnapping" you sarcastically countered.

"I'm going to kill you. I've been watching and waiting for you to be weak enough to grab. Thanks to your new mate, now was the perfect time to strike" he finally showed some emotion and gave you a satisfied smirk.

"So why wait?" you countered "I'm gaining strength by the minute".

"You've put me through so much that first I'm going to make you scream" he growled and closed in on your face.

He moved away quickly going back into the darkness, you couldn't see him but you could hear a rattling, like metal against metal. He quickly came back and you saw that it was a tool box, he rattled it in your face still with a wide smirk on his face.

He started by slicing; your skin was tough, harder than humans so human tools wouldn't work. He had to use specialised weapons that could hurt demons if he wanted to make you scream, the first weapon used looked like a scalpel, but it was a deep earthy red from the metal, forged from hells soil.

He started with your left arm, he took the knife and made a deep large cut down the back of your forearm which was strapped by the elbow and wrist to the chair's arms. The pain blinded you. Never had you been this injured. Blood poured out of the wound and down the side of your arm, it looked like you had dipped your arm in a barrel of blood.

It throbbed and burned and he quickly matched the pain in your other arm by creating a similar slice. He had ripped through muscles and tendons and you were sure if there wasent so much blood you would be able to see the bone in both arms.

"Your horn had grown back different, but they are both odd now. Shall I sort it for you?" as he was saying this, he pulled out a sledge hammer.

Before you could protest, he lifted it high and swung for your face. You shut your eyes expecting the impact to be your face from his angle but unknown to you he changed his trajectory and instead hit your fully black horn.

It snapped off instantly the noise echoing through the room, you screamed in pain, horns were one of the most sensitive parts of a demon and had a very intricate series of nerves and blood vessels flowing through them to keep them standing proud.

Blood ran down the little stub that was left and then ran down you face. You had to shut an eye to stop it from filling with blood, it ran all the at down and dropped off your chin to the floor adding to the dripping noises from before.

You didn't realise it but he was going for another swing of his sledge hammer, this one struck home on your stomach, the air from your lungs was expelled blood soon following, being coughed up afterwards and splatting to the floor in big clots. If you were human, that hit would have killed you instantly.

You were gasping, trying to pull air back into your lungs. Blood dropped down into your legs from your hunched form, he sent a couple of harsh sharp punches to your face to your face sending the already running blood flying across the room and painting the walls red.

He took one of your arms out of there binds and held it out straight palm facing up, he then sent his knee up and into your elbow breaking the joint in two. Finally doing the same to the other one. Pain, that's all you felt, you had never been this ripped up. Never had you lost this much blood, you started to feel the life flow out of you.

He undid all of your chains and then threw you to the floor, you could hear shuffling but could tell what he was doing. You finally understood when the cracking of a whip sounded and a flashing pain struck your back, he had a leather whip but the ends were capped in the same hell metal that the previous knife had.

This allowed the whip to easily dig into your skin and let the blood flow from your back as well. He continued to whip your back, occasionally hitting previous lashes and sometimes creating new ones. Either way, every time his hand was brought down pain quickly followed. And it didn't look like he was going to stop for sometime.

This was going to be a get long and painful experience...

*Sebastians POV*

The order to save (Y/N) still stood, but the only evidence for what happened was the body of the low levelled demon. After that, the trail went stale. Nothing to point you to where she might be. What further worried you want that you couldn't sense her, she was masked from you.

She was still alive as you could feel your connection and currently that was your only saving grace. But it didn't mean you could afford to waste time, at any point things could go bad.

You were pouring tea for Ciel, Earl Grey, he was looking through the very little evidence on (Y/N)'s kidnapping. All was fine and you were carrying Ciels tea to his desk, when a striking pain hit the back of your forearm. It hurt so much and was such a surprise that your hand released and you dropped the cup and saucer, which fell to the floor in front of his desk and smashed to pieces spilling the contents inside.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled.

You went to answer when your other arm was soon hit with the same pain which quickly cut you off, you couldn't figure out where it was coming from. You soon fell to the floor and was unable to control your form as pain flashed across your body, Ciel shouting at you're the whole time.

Your eyes widened when you finally realised what was happening "it's (Y/N) she's being hurt" you just managed to push out of your mouth.

It didn't take long for Ciel to put together what was happening to you. Your connection with (Y/N) meant that every bit of pain she was feeling you could also feel.

"Focus in on it" Ciel said.

You gave him a confused look, unable to speak and Ciel explained "use the pain. Find her location use the connection to your advantage"

That's all he had to say, you closed your eyes and did as Ciel ordered, you used the pain to find (Y/N).


	12. Chapter 12

*Still Sebastian's POV*

Even though (Y/N)'s pain is all you could feel, you could only get a rough guess as to where she was but couldn't actually pin point her exact location. There was something still blocking you. "Master Ciel I can't actually pin point her location but she isn't very far away"

"Keep focusing or you'll lose her forever" Ciel said. The thought of losing her forever was something so heart crushing you couldn't let up for a second. You had never felt this desperate before.

Besides it was an order so you had to carry on either way, a little while later a deep rage began bubbling within your gut, it definitely wasn't you who was this angry. Yes, you were angry at the thought that you had lost (Y/N) but you weren't in a rage over this. It was (Y/N), she was the one who was giving you this feeling.

You could feel her anger, instead of focusing in on her pain you used her anger, you could start to find out exactly where she was being held "got her, she's in the old warehouses" you looked over to Ciel.

"Then let's go! She needs us!" Ciel dashed for the door you quickly following behind.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

Your head whipped to the side as a metal 'thunk' sounded from the spanner that was smacked into and across your face for the fifth time in this torture. Your blood was once again sent flying across the room from the force of the hit, a new wound quickly opening afterwards.

The spanner was quickly brought back to the other side of your face sending your face the other way. This torture had been going on for a long while, your body aches and burned, you had bled a lot and your physical body was slowly being beaten down to nothing.

If you died in this world, unlike other demons, you would be sent to something like limbo. When a demon dies and their bodies on earth were destroyed, they would simply be sent back to hell. With you being banned from hell, it meant that you would be sent to a place where you would exist alone, only as a lost soul, forever. That would be worse than living on earth like you are right now.

"So (Y/N) how are you feeling? Still have some fight in you?" The voice was mocking.

"Why? Are you scared?" You hissed out and lunged at your torturer.

The demon chains that kept you down rattled under the strain of your pull, they twinged and screamed under the pressure. There was no way for you to escape from these chains as you weren't strong enough to force them apart. No being, alive or dead could break these chains. That's why they were created.

A sharp pain in your chest sent you back into the wall your chains were attached to. A knife was planted into your chest and demonic laughter followed from the demon in front of you. The knife just missing your heart.

"Sebastian will find me; he's feeling all this pain" you growled.

"Yes he will, but it'll be your empty body" he smirked hitting you again with a spanner.

That was all he could do now; all your fingers and toes were broken the nails ripped from there beds quickly after. Your back was whipped to the point that your clothes were ripped apart and covered in your own blood. The rest of your body had been cut into by his small scalpel and other assortments of knives he owned.

A fury of punches came flying at you, you were sent in every direction you can think of as your eyes suddenly glazed over in thought.

*Flashback*

You originally thought he was your mate, your destiny. You felt a connection being formed, on your end anyway, you could never guess what he was thinking. Here in hell he was your one relief. Kayden Wolf or K as you liked to call him.

You met up with him every day, and you were only happy with and around him. You spent your time excited and waiting for the day he would mark you as his with his bite. Even though he was a lower levelled demon than you and someone who society wouldn't see fit for you, you didn't care, you'd take the nit picking and the hurtful words. You just wanted him.

Eventually when you were with him one day, he brought you with him into a back room you had never been in before. You hoped and begged he was going to give you all you desired, but your heart dropped when you realised you were wrong. Instead, unknowing to you, it was the start of his betrayal.

Plans and maps lay on a table set in the centre of the room; your hopeful smirk dropped with your heart when you realised you weren't here to be marked. You foolishly picked up each paper and giving them a thorough read through, which was all he needed. You fingerprints were left on the paper and that is what he would show to Satan to get you banished from hell.

"What's this?" You asked once the last paper had been read.

"Plans to murder and over throw Satan" he answered with a smirk.

Your eyes widened "No don't pull me in with you he already hates me enough".

"Come on (Y/N). I promise to mark you if you help me. That's what you want isn't it".

Your backed away and then dashed out of his house, yes you wanted him to mark you but not this way. On the way out of his house and through his front gate you smacked into another demon.

You looked up and at the time you had no idea who he was, but not you would recognise the tall dark powerful demon. Sebastian... at the time you walked away quickly not worried about the fact that you were now being betrayed.

*Flashback end*

Anger bubbled up in your gut as your eyes glowed more than what a normal demon would. A deep growl came from your chest as your dark essence grew and filled the room sending it into pitch black.

"Now, now (Y/N) calm down. You can't get out so just sit there and take it" Kayden's voice came through your darkness.

All your muscles tensed. He betrayed you, it was his fault you were stuck with the humans. Using the rage that was building in you, you lunge forward and focussed on putting all your strength and power into the chains, they buckled under the force of your rage. They broke and you instantly grabbed K by the throat sending you both to the floor.

The blood dripped from your body and landed on K turning his human skin slowly red with your own blood. You could smell his fear dripping from him, you were going to kill him for everything he had put you through.

Your hands tightened around his neck crushing his throat, you grit your teeth and roared in his face making even more fear pour from his body. He wheezed and panicked, he knew your intention and he couldn't get away from it.

Or so you thought. You didn't know that K still had the spanner in his reach, enough so that he sent it smashing into the side of your face. This gave him enough time to get away from you and out the door.

The smack across your face pulled you from your daze of rage. You shook your head in confusion before finally running fast after Kayden. You may not still be in your rage but you were still going to kill him, it's what you did. But you were too late and instead you were left inside what seemed like an old warehouse.

Even though you were still inside the air still burned your lungs from how cold it was in comparison, you had no idea where you were and no idea where the hell to go. So, you just walked in a random direction hoping to find something recognisable.

You went to open the front door of the warehouse but it opened for you making you jump back, in surprise "(Y/N)!"

Your eyes widened when you saw Ciel and Sebastian "how did you get out of the demon chains".

"With ease... and a little rage but you get it" you laughed.

"(Y/N) even the chains on your wings have been freed" Sebastian's mouth was agape in amazement.

You head spun and you flexed your wings eyes wide when they moved easily and fully with no restraint. The blood loss started to finally getting to you and you stumbled forwards into Sebastian he quickly noticed this and picked you up bridal style.

"Come on let's get you back and healed, then you can tell us what happened" Sebastian said.


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian tended to your wounds in the kitchen. No, it wasn't the most hygienic place to be fixed up, but it was the closest place to running water. You winced every time the wet cloth was pressed to your wounds to wipe up the blood that was stuck to you.

Every now and then Sebastian would lean in close and breathe in your scent, and the smell of your blood, he was addicted even before he marked you, so it was no surprise that now he was even more attached.

Once finished you felt his arms wrap around you from behind, his face sticking into your neck eyes closed "I'm sorry".

He surprised you, you didn't think he would apologies, he didn't need to " you don't need to apologise to me it's not your fault"

He shook his head "I should have been there. Instead I was off tasting sweets with Ciel, like I was on some holiday".

You could hear the worry in his voice "I'm fine and I was barely even gone for a day. No harm done".

"Your not leaving my side from now on, do you understand. If I go out to town with Ciel so do you" he gripped you harder.

"Ok fair enough. Now we should probably go since Ciel did want us to hurry back" you smiled up to the demon.

"Agreed. But your sleeping in my room tonight, I need to make sure that this isn't a dream" he murmured.

You smiled and nodded "ok I'll meet you in your room tonight".

*Time Skip*

Sebastian sat you down in the chair opposite Ciels desk, Ciel was going to question you. You winced as your wounds caught on your clothes and pinched causing sharp points of pain all over your body.

"So who was it that kidnapped you?" Ciel asked not looking away from his paperwork.

"His name is Kayden Wolf, a low level demon. We kind of have a history" you said with another wince.

"I know that name" you heard Sebastian murmur from behind you.

Ciels eyes shifted to Sebastian for a brief second but didn't question him "history?".

"Yes a very long and complicated one" you rolled your eyes not really wanting to relive your past.

"Tell it to me. The short, uncomplicated way" Ciel finally looked up from his desk.

"Ok... basically he got me kicked out of hell and subsequently got himself also kicked from hell. He blames me for it and now wants me dead" you shortly explained.

"So why did he come for you now, presumably he's been out of hell for a long time" Ciel asked trying to dig into your past.

"The mark that was placed on me had made me weak while it settled. I'm a more powerful demon than he is so he wouldn't stand a chance if he was going to come at me in normal circumstances" you explained.

"Hmph, Will he come back?" Ciel asked.

"Most likely. He isn't going to stop until I'm dead" you nodded as you spoke.

"You bring me a lot of trouble (L/N)" Ciel said to you and to himself.

"I wouldn't worry for the minute. He'll need to come up with some sort of plan before he attacks, especially since I'm now up to full strength apart from the wounds." you cut in.

*Time Skip*

After a bit more questioning, Ciel gave you the day off but you didn't take it. You went to do your chores, which would help you think and clear your mind about how to stop K. You first went to the kitchen to help Bard out with dinner for Ciel and then the rest of the house.

You were specifically ordered not to say anything about the 'demon trying to kill you' issue. So a story was created in place of you suddenly going missing, the story was that you had accidentally sliced your arm on a old sword while trying to clean the store room and quickly rushed yourself to the hospital to get treatment.

The servants didn't see the dead demon hanging from the wall, but the stench of blood was potent from his body so there had to be some excuse for that, even if you could get away with the kidnapping you had to have some sort of injury to prove it. During your torture K did give you a nice deep cut down both arms so if an injury was asked for you could deliver.

"Hey (Y/N). Should you really be working today? You have the day off" Bard sent you a worried look.

"Don't worry. It's only a little cut I can handle it enough to work" you gave him a cheeky but sure smile.

He didn't look so sure but smiled back anyway "ok but if you feel faint or something, you let me know"

"Don't worry I'm sure I'll be fine" you spoke and got to work.

*Kayden's POV*

You managed to escape and hide from (Y/N) by pure luck, you throat was crushed from her strong grip, but you couldn't cough. You were lucky that she didn't find you when she burst from the room you were torturing her in, you had hidden behind a stack of boxes as she escaped and ran away from you with the help of her new mate.

She has escaped from your grasp, she was still alive, which wasn't what you wanted at all. She was also now back up to her full strength, this meant that you alone couldn't attack with brute force. You would have to think like her, like back in hell with the finger prints on Satan murder plans idea you had.

You now lived in (Y/N)'s old home. She wasn't using it anyway so you might as well put it to use. Crumpled sheets of paper sat with clean sheets as you were constantly jotting ideas down and then disagreeing with them when they clearly weren't clever enough to work.

When (Y/N) broke those demon chains you were in too much shock and fear to even move out of the way of her attack, you finally understood her power. You could feel her dead soul lurch inside her and become a beam of enticing death. You understood Satan's fear of her, (Y/N) could easily over power the evil god and take the throne for herself.

However in a way her dead soul made her weak, it gave her feelings that demons didn't need. It made her pause and think before killing someone, and that pause would be the matter between life and death. It was also the slight edge that you needed when trying to kill (Y/N).

Sebastian was another big issue, he was even more powerful than (Y/N) and now he wouldn't ever leave her side, his protective nature would be on high alert. You grumbled under your breath in annoyance. You wanted a plan that would give you a 99.9% chance of winning but nothing was coming to mind.

Then something did cross you mind, it was a very old plan you might be able to make new. (Y/N) was currently under investigation for murder and kidnapping because of an old plan of yours. You were the reason she was currently with Ciel and Sebastian. Originally you were killing off her food supply quickly to draw her out to you, but it had gained the queens attention and Ciel was put on the case leading (Y/N) to become the main suspect.

When (Y/N) was taken away, you were infuriated but now it gave you the perfect way to get her on her own. If enough bodies turned up outside the undertakers shop at specific times when (Y/N) would be able to kill. Eventually Ciel would get suspicious and be forced to throw (Y/N) in a cell.

This would give you a perfect opportunity for you to attack, she would be completely alone and defenceless. Apart from her own strength of course. However much you had a basis of a plan, you just needed the little details like how you were going to over power her while in the cell. She may be alone, but she was still stronger than you and could easily take you in a fight.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

When another day of hard work was done you made your way back to your bedroom. You wanted a scolding hot bath to relax and soak in, the bath would be so hot that a normal human would burn. But you would be in heaven, in a figure of speech.

The bath was poured and you were soaking your deep aches and pains, most of your broken bones had fixed themselves over the day and now only gave you pain at touch. Your open wounds were also mostly healed, now only a thin line like a cat scratch was left. Apart from your left arm which you had singled out and left to heal at a humane pace, as order from Ciel. You could do this but it took a lot of concentration and took everything out of you, which is why you were currently feeling so worn down.

You kept your left arm out of the water for now, knowing that it would sting and burn at the heat and water. A nagging came to the back of your head, it was telling you that something big was coming. Something so dangerous was coming your way, but you didn't know what. You were always aware and always ready for attack.

You arm was looking a bit black from scabbing, and mangled, you couldn't believe that humans healed this way it was disgusting and red. There was slight swelling and a bubble of red around the wound which just made it look angry.

You knew that you were going to have to wash it off in the water, at least just to make it look cleaner. You sealed your resolve, and then shoved your arm down into the water. Burning pain flared in your arm and you ran your other hand over the wound. Black flakes of scab fell from your arm and floated down in the water, with a couple more hand strokes your wound looked much cleaner and a lot less angry.

You heard your bedroom door open but thought nothing of it, it was probably just Mey-Rin coming in after a long hard day like you. You'd give yourself another couple of minutes before you got out and allowed Mey-Rin to take your place and relax.

You were greatly surprised when the bathroom door opened, you jumped and covered yourself from Mey-Rins gaze. You turned to shout but your words were cut off at the person standing there. Standing in front of the closed door was Sebastian, a wide smirk settling on his face as his eyes raked your naked body.

Oh shit...


	14. Chapter 14

Silence settled on the both of you, his eyes turned a glowing red, awkwardness filled the room and you drew your arms and legs up to cover your body. His gaze seemed to freeze the water but heat up your body at the same time.

You finally came back to your senses as Sebastian walked over to you slowly and calculated "can I help you?".

"I don't know, can you help me?" He smirked with a deep purr from his chest, he knelt down beside you, beside the tub.

He dipped one of his long slender gloveless hands into the water next to your thigh. You growled at him but he didn't stop, instead his hand moved to your knee when it reset on your skin. The touch felt good and caused you to bubble inside, it was your connection. But now was not the time for this.

"Well then if you don't mind. I've had a long day and would really like to sleep" you tossed his hand off your knee sending little droplets of water flying.

You confidently stepped out of the bath and then wrapped yourself up in a fluffy towel left for you, you ignored Sebastians slightly stunned face, with a smirk you tucked your towel in on itself so that you could keep yourself covered and have your hands free before finally making for the door.

You turned around with a smirk "I think the young master is calling. Might want to see to that" you purred and then walked off with the sway of your hips.

The smirk never left your face as you changed clothes in your room, ignoring Sebastian even as he passed through your room glaring holes into your back the whole time. He was like a shadow, moving swiftly and silently. If you were human you wouldn't have noticed him.

"See you when you're finished with Ciel" you cheekily spoke.

He growled under his breath for a second before finally turning and leaving, downcast. You openly laughed at his facial expression and body posture, at this you heard him grumble further as he elegantly walked down the hallway towards Ciels bedroom to turn him in for the night.

You followed him soon after but going to Sebastians room instead, you didn't know what Sebastian did at night since demons didn't sleep so this was going to be an adventure even for you. You were extremely excited by that fact; you hadn't had an adventure in a very long time.

You crept into Sebastians room so that you didn't alert the other servants where you were going. Mey-Rin would know you were missing as you slept in the same room but you had a feeling she wouldn't be concerned by your absence.

You weren't there for very long before the door opened and the tall figure of Sebastian walked in. He had a deep-set mood with a blank face as he stared you into the eye, his emotionless eyes stunned you but you didn't show it as he closed in.

"Sebastian?" You questioned.

He didn't answer, instead you backed up once he got uncomfortably close, he backed you right up to the wall before slamming both hands by your head. The sound echoed through the room but you didn't jump, even when his head dipped down so close to yours that you could only see his deep red glowing eyes.

"I don't like being teased" his voice growled out.

"Well we do have all night" you smirked.

He met your smirk then leaned down giving you a ferocious and passionate kiss which you met with equal power.

*Time Skip*

You both laid next to each other happy and fulfilled. You felt bad to change the subject so quickly, especially since you needed to rest. "so any ideas on the whole Kayden Wolf problem?".

"Thinking about another demon man? This is something I defiantly won't tolerate" he growled deep from his throat.

He flipped you under him trapping you, pushing you into the bed "I'm serious Sebastian, do you have a plan for when he comes back. He certainly will have a plan".

He grumbled from deep in his throat clearly thinking "we need to know what he's going to do first".

"So, your saying we need to know his plan first" you asked.

"Yes, I believe we need a man on the inside" Sebastian asked.

"I completely agree, it's hard to fight someone when we have no idea what's happening" you nodded.

"We need someone who Kayden hasn't met yet which crosses us both off the list. But we also need someone who is a higher being, a human wouldn't get away with it and would most likely be killed" he spoke.

"I have some ideas if you trust me to pick the person" Sebastian smirked.

You froze and then nodded in response "I trust you".

*Time Skip*

*Sebastians POV*

Ciel had called you to his office around mid-day, you thought it was the usual run of the mill untied laces, but that was far from the actual case.

"Sebastian. More soulless bodies turned up outside the undertakers shop this morning" Ciel said.

"And you suspect it was (Y/N) my lord" you frowned at the fact.

"Yes, it can't have been anyone else, everything points to her. She had the perfect opportunity last night when all of our guards were down" Ciel explained.

"Although it is a good hypotheses and conclusion it's not the correct one. (Y/N) was with me all last night she had no chance to kill something" you smirked at Ciels agape face.

"Then who could it possibly be? All the signs point to her" Ciel frowned.

"I have an idea young lord. It was Kayden Wolf. I suspect he did it to frame (Y/N) and put her in a weak position" You said.

"That actually makes a lot of sense" Ciel nodded.

"Best not let him know though, I already have a plan in motion" you began pouring Ciel's tea.

"Go on" Ciel encourages.

"It starts with a man on the inside..." you threw him the line.

And he took it "and who is this person?".

*(Y/N)'s POV*

"GRELL!" Both you and Ciel shouted together.

You were in complete shock; Sebastian had called you and Ciel down to meet his man on the inside. What you didn't realise was the red-haired reaper to be stood happily gazing at Sebastian.

"Sebastian why is Grell standing in my front room?" Ciel asked.

"Meet the man on the inside" Sebastian answered gesturing to Grell.

"Woman on the inside demon dear, but yes it is I..." she span and posed again.


	15. Chapter 15

You were in so much shock that your entire body was frozen still, only your eyes were able to move and they didn't stop moving, they flicked between Sebastian and Grell continuously. You thought that Sebastian had lost his mind, this was a very serious mission and Sebastian wanted Grell to be the inside man.

"Sebastian have you lost your mind" Ciel voiced for you.

"Please young master let me explain" Sebastian tried to calm him and did a bit.

"Yes, Sebastian please for the benefit of the room explain yourself" Ciel growled.

"I believe that Grell is the best choice for this job, as she is so insane and crazy that Kayden Wolf won't suspect a thing" Sebastian explained.

"Did you say Kayden Wolf?" Grell finally moved from her pose.

"Yes, he's the demon who's after my life. Sebastian, did you explain anything to her!?" you frowned.

"Yes, I did. A little bit" Sebastian sighed, exhausted.

You groaned before speaking again "fine I trust you but I'm going to be there every step of the way".

"I thought you just said that you trusted me" Sebastian gave you a cheeky smirk.

"I do trust you, I don't trust her though" you gave Grell a side look.

"Awe, where's the love. Also, when I asked about big old K Wolf, what I wanted to say was that I've met him before" Grells words once again froze over the entire room.

"What?" You turned to her, the red of her clothing and hair blinding you.

"Yeah, I ran into him a little while back, he looked troubled so I took the darling out for coffee. We had arranged to meet again but William keeps me very busy" she casually threw out.

The entire room stopped, you were sure that the only on still breathing was Grell the entire thing was just too crazy, you could almost see why Sebastian thought Grell was perfect. How had this dipstick crazy reaper gone to get coffee with your current enemy?

"Well then. Sebastian I'll leave it to you then" Ciel looked stunned as he stiffly walked away a glaze over his eyes.

"Don't worry, dear Ciel, this mission is mine" Grell spun and once again made a stupid pose.

"Oh fuck my life" you mumbled with an eye roll before catching Grell by the sleeve and dragging her off deeper into the mansion.

*Time Skip*

"Ok so, for the last time Grell. Your objective is to find out Kayden's plans and report it back to us. You then have to disrupt those plans" you explained for the 6th time.

"Hmmmm sounds pretty simple" Grell mused.

"Yes, it is quite simple" Sebastian answered.

"Is there anything we already know?" Grell asked surprisingly serious.

"It's not certain but I suspect that he is trying to get (Y/N) alone and defenceless so that he can kill her" Sebastian explained.

Your eyes widened a bit you hadn't heard this theory before and it hurt you that you hadn't been told about this, it was important information. Sebastian and Grell were still talking but you had stopped listening, now just thinking about the new theory.

"Ok, I already have the perfect plan to get in with him. I am already in some of his good books" Grells face turned into a smug and scheming smile that made even you shiver.

"So, you want to tell us this amazing plan of yours" you asked sarcastically.

"No, it's a surprise which means that you'll have to trust me on this one" Grell bopped your nose.

"Can you stop messing about, this is my life on the line" you sighed.

"I'm not messing about just trust me dear... come on say you trust me! Come on... otherwise I won't do it" she began to demand your acceptance of her.

You swallowed your pride and then looked Grell straight in her bright phosphorus green eyes "fine. I trust you. Don't let us down".

You saw Sebastian give a small smile from behind Grell, you wanted to reach out and touch him. But there was a silent word between the both of you, that while Grell was around and you were creating this plan you wouldn't show any affection to each other.

"Grell can you at least tell us when you will start?" Sebastian asked.

"Straight away dear Bassy, as the quicker I finish the quicker I get back to you" she quickly latched onto Sebastian.

You shuffled awkwardly trying to restrain yourself from killing Grell before she could even leave you company. You sighed and finally stood up, the meeting was over and Grell needed to go.

"Ok Grell I'll show you out Kayden is waiting for your attention" you waved her out of the door.

You were surprised she actually listened to you and got up from Sebastian, once she got to you, she also jumped on you and gave you a big over the top hug, it wasn't as passionate as Sebastians but it still surprised you.

You froze on the spot especially when she nestled her head in your chest, right between your breasts. You jumped and forced her head away; her arms didn't let go if your waist so her head was bent backwards at an odd and uncomfortable angle.

"Let go Grell" you screeched.

"Why won't you love me" she screeched back.

You two stayed like this up up until the point that Sebastian had clearly had enough as he grabbed Grell by the scruff of her coat and unlatched her arms dragging her away from you thunder in his eyes.

"Woah Bassy you've picked a good one there, very nice set of- " Grell started.

"Ok! And out the door you have a lot of work to do Grell, we'll see you again when you have something" Sebastian dragged him all the way to the mansions front doors and literally chucked her out.

She literally landed on her ass but didn't look at all effected by the landing a bright smile still on her face. You almost laughed at what she was like, she just acted constantly hyped up on auger.

"Wait! I have one more thing to say!" Grell shouted.

"What?" You asked the door in your hands was half closed.

"Just tell me, how is the se-" you slammed the door in her face.

"Still trust me" came a smooth voice from behind.

"Yes, unfortunately, how did you get her to cooperate" you asked.

"I offered her tea" he answered taking you by the wrist and walking away from the door.

"What does that mean" you asked.

"I told her that I would serve her tea if she did this job for me" he answered still dragging you.

You didn't like that, they'd be alone together, you trusted Sebastian with Grell but you didn't trust Grell with Sebastian. She was oddly crazy about him, even though demons and reapers were enemy's she wouldn't leave him alone.

You looked up to the powerful demon above you, he didn't seem bothered by it at all. Your hands unintentionally tightened into a fist as your thoughts ran a bit wild with bad thoughts.

You had been dragged down a dark corridor but you weren't concentrating, you were finally ripped from your mind when Sebastian tossed you into a solid wall your back hitting it quite hard but not enough to hurt.

He very quickly advanced on you and soon he was pressed up against you, you were pressed into the wall the cold creeping through your cloths and to your back. You looked up to his face his eyes were red and glowing, his hands gripped your cheeks to make you look at him.

"Stop worrying about it. Just focus on me"


	16. Chapter 16

*Grell's POV*

The light chatter from the café surrounded you, the occasional sound of the bell would overlay the chatter. You had a fancy coffee that had been recently brought over from Italy.

It was called the Caffe Corretto, it was made from a classic Italian recipe from pure espresso, an Italian grappa and a shot of alcohol. It was perfect to set you up for what you were about to do. Even as a higher being, even though a single shot and caffeine didn't really do anything for you, it still tasted brilliant.

The bell sounded again and the atmosphere around the café shifted, he had arrived. The humans around you couldn't feel it as their senses weren't advanced enough. So for them, it was just another stranger coming in for coffee. You didn't even have to look up from sharpening your nails, you felt the air turn dark and cold like a heavy storm was descending into the café.

Your ears focused on the calculated steps making their way towards you. You tried your hardest to act natural by still sharpening your nails, but your body was a shaking, afraid reaper on the inside. You showed confidence on the outside, like always, so that Kayden didn't get suspicious.

The chair in front of you screeched as it was pulled out for Kayden to sit down, he didn't say anything and just sat before you, staring with a slight frown arms folded against his chest he was clearly in no way relaxed. This was not a good start.

You examined the long nail that you had been slaving over to get perfect before finally turning to the demon in front of you, a sharper toothy smile settling on your face "Kayden darling I'm glad we could have coffee agin it's been too long".

"What do you want Grell? When we spoke about coffee before you were too busy and I doubt William T. Spears had allowed you time to meet with a demon of all things" he was clever.

"You caught me. I've actually snuck away from work to see you" you said in your usual happy manner.

"Yes I got that much from you being here. But what do you want?" Kayden didn't flinch.

"I want in on your Vendetta against (Y/N)" you burst out.

You watched as Kaydens eyes widened slightly. He was very surprised but was trying to hide it. You couldn't blame him for this, you weren't supposed to know about this. No one was supposed to know, he was the only party in the plan and he definitely didn't tell anyone about it.

After the surprise his face turned into a deep unsettling frown pointed directly at you "how do you know about that?"

His growl almost made your smile drop from how threatening it was, you had to think fast "I over heard William darling. He was talking to our supervisors about you".

"And how does he know about this?" He continued to growl.

"Darling you've been killing people off for months now, you really think us reapers wouldn't notice. You're putting us out of a job" you laughed trying to play it off.

Kayden hummed "and what's Williams plan to deal with me".

"I'm unsure, I dashed out to find you before I could hear it, but I will find out for you immediately if you let me help you" you giddily jumped in your seat.

"And why would you want to be apart of this? You have nothing to do with (Y/N)" he asked.

"I do actually. She stole my Bassy from me and I want her out of the way so I could get hin back. Also to annoy William as he's been forcing me to do too much work" you groaned.

You were doing this for Bassy and the tea you had been waiting for. You mind also wondered about all the meals he was going to make for you. The anger you were feeling quickly turned to excitement at the thought as you took a sip from your coffee, both pinkies out to show that you were a 'proper lady'.

"So we both want her dead because she has ruined our lives, at least we have something in common" he smirked.

"Yes and annoying William in the process is just a bonus... so what do you think? Am I in?" You gave him a cheeky smirk.

"I guess I could find something for a reaper of your skill, to do" he smirked back accepting you.

"Darling this is the best decision you will ever make" you drew out.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You knew you looked distant and out of it, you felt that you were but you couldn't pull your self back. You had been washing the same plate for the past 10 minutes. It was now the cleanest plate in the entire house, but the rest of the cutlery was still sat to the side begging to be cleaned.

"Is she ok?" The whisper from Finney behind you went over your head.

Your mind was completely on Grell, you couldn't decide wether you could trust her or not, you mind going through the options, the positives and negatives bouncing around your skull, never settling. Your hands were wrinkly from the extended time they had been underwater.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask her" a deeper whisper from Bard also went over your head.

"(Y/N)?" A smooth voice almost managed to take you from your own mind.

"(Y/N)?" The owner of the voice reached out and took the plate that was in your hand.

You jumped in surprise and your head snapped up to the person, or demon, who brought you from your mind. You frowned and tilted you head in a questioning manner, he asked you to clean, and now he was stopping you?

"You should probably move onto something else. This plate seems clean enough" Sebastian places it down on the draining board.

"Right sorry, I was just thinking. Thank you for stopping me from continuing to clean that plate" you apologised.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked you smoothly.

"I'm just worried about Grell, that's all" you answered picking up a tea cup to clean, gently.

"I thought you trusted me?" Sebastian sounded busy but you knew that he was only pretending.

"I do, I told you I do. I'm just considering the positives and negatives of using Grell" you shrugged placing the tea cup along side the plate on the draining board.

"Allow me to dry for you" Sebastian changed the conversation sensing you unease.

You nodded in thanks as you both settled down with cleaning and drying, light chatter between the both of you depleted all of your worries which you much appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

*A Week Later*

You were now attending a secret meeting between all those who were part of your secret plan to take down Kayden Wolf. That meant that none of the other servants were with you. It was just you, Sebastian and Ciel. Ciel had darkened his office by shutting the curtains so that no one could look in on you all.

Grell was supposed to be in this meeting as well but the red-haired reaper was late and it had start to make you worry that she had turned on you. But you kept your cool, even though every second that went by set your nerves more and more on edge.

You were sat next to Sebastian across from Ciel, the desk in between you, an empty chair was on the other side of Sebastian waiting for Ciel. Eventually the sound of an opening window made you sit up wooden straight, the drawn curtain being pulled back by an elegant hand to reveal Grell and her flaming hair.

"Evening dearies don't I have some fun information for you" was the first thing she said to you.

"Just a bit late Grell?" Ciel snapped.

"Hmmm yes I would agree with you" Grell said sarcastically.

"Have you got a reason?" You sighed knowing the he wouldn't tell you otherwise.

"Yes, I took longer than planned as Kayden decided to show me where his base is. I thought it would earn me extra points so of course I went with him" Grell answered.

You were astounded, this reaper could get information out of anybody it was a skill that she knew she had, you could see it all over her smug sharp toothed face. She was so impressed with herself over this.

"You all look surprised" she pointed out.

"Yes, no shit" you snapped back.

"(Y/N), dear, do you seriously still not like me. I'm hurt" she dramatically dropped to the floor in fake anguish.

"Grell would you get up. Do you have any more information" Ciel ordered.

She jumped up straight away and scrambled excitedly into the chair next to Sebastian, which made you tense up and grip the chairs arm rest. You could hear the arm rests start to crack and splinter under the strength of your deathly grip.

"Yes, so much that Bassy will want to kiss me" she swooned.

Your grip somehow tightened, but just before the chair could break, a long slim hand slipped into your own to calm you. It worked instantly, your muscles relaxed and you let out the breath you didn't know you were holding.

"Elaborate for us Grell" Sebastian said.

"Well, Bassy, you were right! Kayden is the one killing the civilians to get (Y/N) alone. But he's a very impatient demon as he is already planning an attack on Ciels manor to draw you out and kill you. The attack will be at night so that he can sneak up the mansion without being seen by anyone" Grell explained.

"Do you think you can get him to attack on a date we choose?" Ciel mused.

"Why do you mean?" Grell asked.

"If we can devise a plan for him to attack but make him think that he's the one who planned it we would know his every move and be able to out smart him" Ciel explained.

"Darling it'll be a breeze. But it is an extra task so I think I'll need a reward for this" Grell smirked.

"Hmmm what would you like, that doesn't cross boundaries" Sebastian have him a side look.

"How about..." she tapped her chin thinking.

You all sat in silence waiting for what Grell was going to say. Even though Sebastian had told her not to breach boundaries you had a feeling that Grell was going to ask for something that would completely ignore what Sebastian said.

"A shopping trip. Me and Sebastian alone with a thousand shops" Grell finished.

You felt a growl in your chest just as Sebastian spoke up "I'll take you to one high end dress shop".

"Deal" Grell squeaked and then got up.

She jumped over to the window that she came in through and began to hall herself out of the room happily "see you darlings later" she said before she jumped from the window.

"Wait!" Grell shouted "we didn't even tell her when and how we wanted to attack".

*Time Skip*

Another week later and you were all once again sat in Ciels darkened office waiting on Grell, who was late... again. She had contacted you asking for a meeting about the new attack she was supposed to be planning.

You were expecting her to come through the window like last time but that wasn't the case. The doors behind you banged against the walls as they were flung open violently.

"Hello everybody!" The red-haired reaper yelled.

"Grell what the hell" you whisper yelled.

"Just making my grand entrance" she smiled.

"Apart from the fact that your grand entrance might get us busted" you continued to whisper yelled.

She smirked and Ciel interjected "why were you late this time?".

"Well, my nail chipped first so I had to sort that out before coming in, then I had to set up my grand entrance, it all takes time you know" she whined.

"Just tell us what you planned" Ciel rolled just eyes.

*Grells Flashback*

You walked into Kayden's hideout, the moment he heard your steps he looked up from whatever he was writing, he had a deep suspicious frown on his face.

"Grell you've been gone a long time?" He questioned.

"I have been finding out from William when he plans to deal with you, so that we can attack Ciels mansion before that" you explained and easily lied.

You watched as his eyes widened in surprised at your declaration. You could tell that you hadn't lost his trust, if anything you had gained it.

"So, tell me, when are they coming after me?" He asked.

"About two weeks so I was thinking..."

*End of Grells Flashback*

"So, he's attack in three days. But I'm going to have to fight against you" Grell stated.

"Why why?" You shouted.

"Because if something goes wrong you'll still need an inside girl. I can't ruin this great link I have with him; you never know when it'll be helpful" she explained.

"You think we're going to lose" Ciel asked offended.

"No?" But just encase" she smiled.

"Just get ready we don't have long until he attacks" Ciel got up and left the room clearly having enough of the crazy reaper. "And make sure you inform the other servants they will also be in this fight".


	18. Chapter 18

The familiar figures of Kayden Wolf and Grell Sutcliff were walking towards the front of Ciels manor, with backup? Grell hadn't told you about the back up Kayden was bringing so it was a bit of a surprise. You were extremely glad that you had Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard.

You sensed that all of his back up was human, they seemed to be a gang from the centre of London, Kayden probably bribed them with money. Even from your vantage point on the roof you could see the big expanse of the men that he had managed to get together.

You looked over to Mey-Rin like this was the last time you would ever see her, which was quite possible. You had all your confidence in the three other servants but K was extremely unpredictable so you couldn't be completely sure.

You and Mey-Rin were stood on the roof in dark clothing to be hidden. Mey-Rin would stay up on the roof where she would use her amazing eyes to shoot the unsuspecting backup. You, however, would wait until Kayden was close enough to drop down and attack him, this would be the signal for the others to attack but it would also give you a surprise advantage over them.

Slowly they came closer until eventually Kayden was right where you wanted him, at that moment you dropped from the roof. You landed right on top of him, tackling him to the ground just as Mey-Rin began to open fire. The others jumping out of the hiding places to begin fighting.

You unleashed your fists into Kaydens face without mercy, trying to get as many shots on him as possible. The fighting around you continued as your strategy worked right up until the point where he caught both of your fists and then turned into his demon form to give him more power to throw you off him.

You responded by also turning into your demon form, your wings flapping threateningly "so you knew about my attack" he growled at you.

One of his humans ran at you but you quickly cut their life short by punching through his chest, "of course, you really think you could plan an attack without me finding out" you teased.

"Well no matter your all still going to end up dead by the end of this" he launched himself at you.

You saw the flash of a knife, so your body reacted as he went to stab you your arm flew and bat his away the knife grazing your arm as you slightly miscalculated where your arm needed to go. This went on for a while, him trying to stab you and you barring him away.

That was until you were distracted by the sound of Grells chainsaw. You worry for Sebastian, taking your focus away from your own fight, but this was all Kayden needed as you felt his knife enter your abdomen.

He tried to drag the knife across your body but before he could get anywhere you grabbed his wrist to stop him while also grabbing his other arm that was trying to punch you in the face. This left you both in a struggle for power against each other, both of your wings flapping to try and get the upper hand.

You being the more powerful demon, you were able to slowly push him back and away from you, until he was far enough away that you could let go and and roll away from him before he could grab his knife that was still in your stomach.

Now you had a knife after pulling it out of yourself. This now gave you the advantage once again. The fight continued, you managed to get a few hits on him and him getting some in on you.

It continued like this until you had him on his back on the floor. This was the end for him. You forced your hands down into his chest the knife plunging into his heart. He gasped as the light started to instantly leave his eyes.

But before he took his last breath he left you something that struck your heart with shock "he's coming for you".

As he died the men around you started running not wanting to meet the same fate as there leader, but you were ignoring everything that was happening around you. Kayden's last words playing over and over in your mind.

*Time Skip*

You walk away from the party Ciel had set up to celebrate, you should be happy and enjoying the party as you had all won with no casualties but you couldn't be happy.

Who was coming for you?

You had to find out the answer to the question Kayden had thrust upon you, you found yourself in your room packing your things to leave. The door behind you opened and a demonic presence settling on the room.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked.

"Packing" you shortly answered.

"Where are you planning to go?" He asked again.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave, Kayden said that someone was coming and I can't just sit here and wait for that person to come. I'm finding them first" you explained.

All you heard behind you was silence "and I know that you can't come with me while your in a contract with Ciel".

A hand was placed on your shoulder stopping you from continuing to pack, that same hand turned you around and pulled you into a deep kiss, a good bye kiss. It was long and passionate and you treasured it knowing that you wouldn't feel this again for quite some time.

When he pulled away he simply left, he didn't say goodbye or anything, he just left. It broke your heart, but you couldn't go running to him now. You went in the opposite direction to him and out the widow, leaving your life and Sebastian behind, not knowing when you would see him again.


End file.
